The Fight of a Lifetime
by cassandraann12
Summary: The Siege brought them together but one mistake tore them apart; and sent Felicity running. Now two years later, Felicity has returned to Starling a different person and with far more secrets than before. Can she keep her secrets or will they tear her and Oliver, and their friends apart? Temporary HIATUS
1. Prolouge

_His grip on her arm tightens as they walk out of the shadows and into the dim light, standing in front of the archer. She can feel Slade's cold blade on her throat as it slowly digs deeper into the skin. Looking straight, she sees her partner and friend looking at her. Oliver holds up his bow with an air notched in and aiming at Slade and her. _

_ "Slade! Let her go!" Oliver yells at the villain. _

_ "I always believed you prefer strong women." Slade mocks the archer. "Not a weak woman who has now become your weakness."_

_ "Slade!" The archer yells again."_

_ "No!" The villain yells in anger and hatred. "You will choose as you did on the island. Will it be pretty and weak Felicity or strong and beautiful Laurel?"_

_One of Slade's men joins them, dragging Laurel with him. Oliver lowers his bow and looks at both women. Noting Oliver's expression, Felicity closes her eyes as tears begin to fall down her cheeks. She opens her eyes and stares right into Oliver's, finding his answer in them. _

_ "I am sorry." Oliver whispers. _

_Felicity nods and watches him lifts his bow and hits the man holding Laurel. She closes her eyes for the last time as she waits for the inevitable. Slade reaffirms his grip and quickly moves his blade against her throat, and lets her drop to the floor. _

Felicity shoots up, grasping and frantically looks around. She lets out a sigh of relief at her surroundings, and finds comfort that the one-eyed villain is far away, locked up. She jumps at a slight movement beside her, which grabs her attention. At the sight of a sleeping Oliver Queen, Felicity sighs again and runs a hand through her hair to calm herself. She looks around her bedroom and more time then lies back down. She turns her head and looks at Oliver, his peaceful demeanor a rare sight. Felicity smiles briefly then turns her back on him, and closes her eyes for the third time that night.

* * *

"Roy and I got it from here Dig." Oliver's voice comes through the team's communications. "You can head back."

The blonde doesn't say a word but mutes the line, and pulls the Bluetooth device from her ear. She takes off her glasses and rubs her eyes. Her nightmare filled, sleepless nights slowly taking its effect on the petite blonde. Felicity leans back in her chair with her eyes closed, taking a moment to rest in the silent atmosphere. Above the resting blonde, the foundry door opens quietly and loudly slams shut, waking and startling Felicity. She quickly puts her glasses back on, and spins her chair around. She uses her foot to stop her chair from moving further, and comes face to face with Laurel Lance.

"Laurel?" Felicity states the lawyer's name in surprise and confusion. "What are you doing here? Not that you can't be here, that's not what I meant at all. I am just surprise to see you down here, since you really don't come down here and I am going to stop talking now."

Laurel smiles at the blonde.

"Is Oliver around?" The lawyer asks.

"Uh no." The blonde stutters. "But he should be back soon."

The lawyer nods and begins to walk around the foundry, looking at all the equipment. Felicity watches the brunette, who stops at the medical equipment and turns to her.

"Your name is Felicity, right?" Laurel asks the blonde. "You're Oliver's assistant?"

"Well my name is Felicity but I am not his assistant." Felicity answers the question. "I mean I can't be his assistant, you know, since he isn't CEO or owner of his family's company."

"That makes sense." The lawyer responds. "But you're more than just an assistant, aren't you?"

Felicity stays quiet, unable to answer the question.

"I meant that your Oliver's friend and partner." Laurel quickly adds. "I'm not trying to imply anything."

The blonde smiles at Laurel and quietly decides to keep her and Oliver relationship quite from the lawyer.

"Thank you." Felicity replies kindly. "I understand if you thought the other thing, a lot of people do. You wouldn't be the first."

The lawyer nods and continues to walk around.

"You know did a brave thing letting Slade take you and stabbing him with the cure." The brunette points out. "Not everyone would have done what you did."

"Thanks." The blond replies.

The foundry door opens and a storm of feet enter, and descending the stairs. The two women look up to see the three men walking towards them. The trio comes to an abrupt stop at the sight of the lawyer.

"Laurel, what are you doing here?" Oliver questions the lawyer.

"I wanted to see you your base again and check in." Laurel answers with a smile.

Roy and Diggle smile at the lawyer and walks pass her. Felicity turns back to her computers.

"Plus, we haven't really talk since Sara left." She adds/

Oliver looks at Felicity, who is busy typing away. He returns his attention to brunette and nods. He walks to the glass case that holds his bow and Arrow attire, with Laurel following him as he moved around the foundry.

Felicity moves in her chair, pretending to do something as she hears the team's voices. She turns her head to look at them and finds Roy and Diggle with them. The blonde smiles at the group and turns back to the computers. Quietly and slowly, Felicity turns off her computers and grabs her bag, and stands up. She walks around the tables and heads towards the stairs, quietly climbing up and leaving the team without a word.

"Yeah, we should get something to eat." Roy tells them and turns his head towards the computer stateion. "Felicity, you want to grab something?"

The group turns to find an empty chair at the computers, Felicity gone. Diggle and Oliver quickly look at one another, both of them confused.

"Where did she go?" Diggle throws out the question.

**FS**

Felicity pulls back and wipes her mouth as she slowly stands up, and flushes the toilet. She walks to the sink and turns on the faucet and splashes water on her face, then turns off the water. She dries her face with a small towel and looks up in the mirror, her face paler than usual. Felicity sighs and leaves the bathroom and walks back to her bedroom, and crawls back into bed. Quietly following her, Oliver enters her bedroom behind her. He walks over to her side of the bed and sits down beside her. He reaches over to her and pushes a strand of heir from her face. Felicity slowly opens her eyes and looks up to find Oliver, who smiles down at her.

"Hi." She whispers to him.

"Hey." He whispers to her. "Where did you disappear to?"

"Nowhere, I just came home." Felicity answers the question.

"You gave John and Roy a scare." Oliver tells her. "Including me."

"I am sorry I didn't say anything. I just wasn't feeling well." She quietly responds.

He cups her cheek and rubs his thumb across it. Felicity closes her eyes as Oliver continues to rub her cheek, bringing her some comfort.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" He quietly asks her.

Felicity shakes her head as answer.

"Stay." She whispers to him, her eyes remaining closed.

Oliver smiles at her plea and kisses her forehead, as he pulls his hand back and stands up. He walks around the bed to his side as he pulls off his jacket, and sits down. He takes off his shoes and climbs onto the bed, and moves closer to Felicity. Felicity moves closer to him, meeting in the middle as he wraps his arms around her, and kisses her head. Both of them quickly falling asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Felicity opens her eyes and looks around the bedroom, and shifts her body so that she is on her back. She stretches out her hand and finds the space beside her empty. She quickly sits up and looks at the empty space then looks around the room again. She takes a deep breath and reaches back for her phone, and begins to check for messages.

"Oh no!" The now alert blonde shouts as she tries to scramble out. "Frack!"

Felicity freezes as the nauseous feeling returns, forcing her to throw her phone and run to the bathroom. After puking her guts out again, she takes a quick shower and walks back to her bedroom, and over to her closet. She quickly picks out a dress and puts it on, and returns to the bathroom to do her hair. Ten minutes later and her hair done, Felicity runs out of her home and to her car. She climbs in, turns on the car and takes off without another second to waste.

Felicity presses the horn of her car for the third time, the traffic frustrating her as it moves an inch at a time. Reaching the light, she makes a sharp turn into a less populated street that leads directly to Queen Consolidated. She parks in the front in the guest spot, she turns off her car and climbs out and closes the door. She runs up to the building and enters it, and runs pass security desk. Felicity runs into the open elevator and presses the button for the top floor. The elevator takes off but not fast enough for Felicity, as she bounces on the balls of her feet in an anxious state. The elevator jerks and a bell sound goes off, and the doors open. She runs out and turns right down the hall, to the conference room. Approaching the conference room, she glances inside and comes to a sudden stop.

"No." She whispers as she slowly walks into the room in disbelief.

Coming down the hall is the new owner of Queen Consolidated, Ray Palmer, and stops at the sight of Felicity. He walks back and steps into the room behind her.

"Hello." He greets her, scaring her as she spins around and freezes. A smile appears on Ray's face. "It's you."

"You!" Felicity exclaims loudly. "What are you doing here? You know what don't answer that; it's not important right now. I need to find a board member."

Felicity begins to walk pass him but stops when Ray calls her.

"If you are here about the meeting, you're too late." Ray informs her and watches Felicity slowly turn back around. "You're Felicity Smoak, if I remember correctly when I saw your name tag the other night at the tech store. You are Oliver Queen's assistant, right? I am Ray Palmer, the owner of Palmer Technologies and now Queen Consolidated."

Her eyes grow wider at his last words, unable to believe him.

"What do you mean you own Queen Consolidated?" She questions him.

"I own the company now after the board voted in my favor." He tells her the news. "And by the look on your face, Mr. Queen hasn't told you. I am sorry."

She stares at him a little longer then walks off without a word. Ray quickly follows her down the hall as he shouts after her.

"Wait!" Felicity stops and turns to look at him as she presses the elevator button. "I would like to offer you a job here."

"Excuse me?" She rudely responds.

"I read up on your portfolio and I am impressed." Ray tells her with a smile. "I would like to have you on my team."

"Let me get this straight: you took my friend's family company from him and now you are offering me a job?" Felicity questions hotly and in anger. "No, thank you."

She climbs into the elevator and turns around, facing Palmer as she presses the button to go down.

"Think about it." Ray tells her and walks away as the elevator door closes.

**FS**

Felicity quietly closes the door behind her and climbs down the stairs. At the sound of voices below, she stops halfway and listens.

"Don't give up, Oliver." Laurel tells the archer. "You will get the company back."

"How?" Oliver's defeated voice fills the foundry. "The board believes this Ray Palmer is a better fit for the company. He knew the company too well."

"What do you mean?" Laurel asks him.

"Palmer had all the company's information, numbers, facts and anything else you can think of." He answers the question. Felicity winces at his answer. "I don't know how he got it."

"It doesn't matter how he found out, what matters now, is that we find a way to get your company back." The lawyer tells them. "I will help you so will Diggle and Roy, and Felicity will make sure she finds a way to bring down this Ray Palmer."

The archer smiles at the brunette and her words.

"Speaking of Felicity, where is she?" The brunette questions. "I thought she would be with you today at the meeting, and here."

"She stayed home." Oliver answers her question. "She wasn't feeling well last night, so I wanted her to stay in and get some rest. If she had her way, she would have been there with me."

Laurel stayed silent for a moment.

"I don't want to sound rude, but it doesn't sound like her." Laurel states. "Diggle and Roy are always talking about Felicity, and how reliable she is to the team and to you."

Oliver looks up at his once-flame, his eyes full of sadness. Laurel stretches out a hand towards him, touching his cheek. Felicity freezes as she watches the two draws closer to one another as their lips meet one another. Her heart starts to break little by little, as they kiss but quickly break apart as soon as it started. Laurel steps back quickly at what just took place.

"I am sorry, Oliver." Laurel quickly apologizes, not looking at the archer. "I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Laurel, I am with Felicity." Oliver finally confesses the relationship. "I love her. I want to be a better man, one that she deserves."

"I didn't know." The lawyer responds. "And I am sorry for that. I have no intention of breaking you two up. I can tell how much you love her, I saw it last night."

. The foundry opens, catching Oliver and Laurel's attention, as they turn away from each other. Felicity turns and smiles at the two men.

"Hey Felicity." Diggle greets the blonde.

"Hi John. Hi Roy." The blonde greets the both and steps aside to let them pass.

Diggle walks to the middle of the foundry and stops, looking at Oliver and Laurel in curiosity. He looks at them for a moment, sensing that something was a bit off but does not say a word. Felicity walks towards them, catching Oliver's attention. He walks pass his friend and stops before Felicity, quickly looking her over.

"How are you feeling?" He quietly asking her as he places his hand on her arm for both their comfort.

"I feel better." The blonde answers his question with a smile. "Why didn't you wake me this morning?"

"I wanted you to rest and get better." Oliver tells Felicity.

"I wanted to be there by your side." Felicity responds quietly.

"Guys!" Roy shouts, grabbing their attention.

Felicity and Oliver walks over to the computers and looks at the video footage. Laurel quickly joins them.

"That's the bank." Laurel states.

"It's a robbery." Oliver states as he walks away and heads over to his suit. "Roy suit up! Felicity call Detective Lance and let him know, then find me a way in."

Roy follows Oliver as Diggle turns to look at his friend then back at Felicity, who quickly went to work.

"You better go with them, John." Felicity tells the former soldier as she looks up at him. "I would feel better if you did."

Diggle nods and walks away as Felicity turns back to the computer, and quickly begins to type. Laurel watches on as the trio already on their way to the crime scene.

"Detective Lance you have a robbery," The blonde informs him in the call. "Yes. He is on the way."

She ends the call and re-connects with the others. "Oliver, the police are on the way."

"Are the robbers still at the bank?" He shouts the question, making his way to the bank.

Felicity looks at the second computer screen for the answer.

"They're still there, Ollie." Laurel informs the archer as she looks at the bank's camera feed. "They are packing up the money."

"Find me a way in." He tells the blonde, who types quickly and finds a way in.

"Up on the roof." Felicity informs. "Sky light."

Oliver doesn't respond and the line remains quiet. Felicity continues to type, her eyes glued to the various camera feeds.

"Where is Oliver?" Laurel questions, looking for Oliver's location.

"He's isn't at the bank." The blonde answers, typing and looking for answers. "

"Is there any way you can boost the signal through something else?" Laurel questions and adding some help

Felicity turns and looks up at the lawyer, a little annoyed but remains silent as she turns back to the computers. At the sound of gunshots, the blonde jumps in her seat and looks at the camera feed, but finds nothing to reassure her.

"Oliver!" She shouts the archer's name. "Oliver, where are you? You need to get out here!"

Silence stills occupies the communication system causing Felicity to worry.

"Oliver!" Laurel shouts, her voice echoing throughout the foundry.

"We're out and heading back." Oliver tells them in between breaths. "The police have the crooks now."

Laurel sighs in relief and steps back. Felicity takes off her Bluetooth and starts to close the programs on the computer, and sinks back in her chair. Fifteen minutes of silence engulf the foundry but was soon broken at the opening and slamming of the foundry door, and heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Felicity turns her chair as John and Roy walk pass her and Laurel looks up at Oliver and runs to him.

"Are you okay?" Laurel asks him.

"Yes I am." Oliver responds and walks over to Felicity. "Thanks to both of you."

Laurel smiles at the archer and straightens up.

"I better go." She quickly says, feeling a little left out. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Actually, there is something I need to ask you." Oliver tells her.

The lawyer nods as Oliver turns to look at Felicity. The blonde looks up at him and smiles. He leans down and kisses her forehead, making Felicity smile. He pulls away and smiles down at her.

"Do you want to meet me at home?" Oliver asks her. "I just need to ask Laurel something and then we can have a movie night."

Felicity doesn't answer right away but quickly smiles.

"That's fine." She replies.

He smiles down at her and pulls away from her, and walks away from her. She watches Oliver lead Laurel towards the glass case, and starts talking to her. Felicity stands up and moves to get a better look at the two. She notices how close they are standing to one another, and cannot help but feel a pang of jealously. Sighing, she turns around and grabs her purse, and heads out of the foundry. The steel door slams shut behind her as she walks to her car. Felicity climbs in and sits there for a moment in silence. After a minute, she puts the key in the ignition and starts the car, slowly pulling out of the alley. At the stop sign, she ponders of going home but instead she takes a left instead of a right. Without stopping or looking back, Felicity drives through the city and passes the city limits.

**FS**

About three hours later, Felicity stands in front of a door as she quietly debates with herself. Taking a deep breath and coming to a decision, she knocks on the door. She knocks a second time and waits patiently. The door opens and she steps back.

"Felicity?" The startled occupant states her name in surprise.

"I am sorry, Caitlin." The blonde quickly responds. "I didn't know where else to go and you were the only one I can think of and-

"Felicity, come in." Caitlin interrupts her and gives her a small smile, as she opens the door wider.

Felicity smiles and walks into the apartment. Caitlin closes the door behind the blonde.

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

The foundry door slams close, catching the two men's attention below. Diggle turns as Oliver approaches and stops in front of his friends and teammates.

"Did you find anything?" Oliver hastily asks with hope.

"No." Diggle answers. "We looked everywhere."

The arch sighs in defeat. Behind him, the foundry door opens and closes, and the visitor climb down the stairs. Oliver turns as Laurel joins them.

"Did you find anything?" He repeats the question to her.

"No, I didn't." She answers the question.

Oliver takes a step back and turns around, and walks away.

"I know I have no right to say this, but maybe there is a reason we can't Felicity." Laurel states, with everyone's eyes on her. "Maybe we can't find Felicity because she doesn't want to be found. I know it's unlike her but what if that's the possibility."

"You don't know Felicity." Diggle growls at Laurel. "Felicity wouldn't leave without telling us. She wouldn't leave the team or Oliver, unless something or someone force her to."

The former soldier glares at her as Lyla takes a step forward, and places a hand on Diggle's arm.

"Johnny." She whispers his name, which relaxes and she turns to Oliver. "We'll find Felicity, Oliver."

Oliver stops and looks at the agent.

"We will bring Felicity home." Lyla tells him confidently.

**FS**

Felicity paces slowly back and forth, waiting for that familiar beeping sound to go off. Thirty seconds pass and the beeping commence. Felicity stops and turns, and hesitantly takes a step forward. She gently grabs the object and brings it closer to her, her heart pounding at the object in her hand.

"Oh." She says quietly.

She looks up and takes a deep breath, as she realizes her life will be different from now one.


	2. Chapter One

_A year and half later…_

She stands at the edge of the rooftop, her heart pounding as she observes part of the city below. A soft breeze picks up and pushes her hair forward, gently brushing her cheek lightly. Her eyes scan everywhere behind her mask, watching and waiting for anything out of the ordinary.

"It's quiet on this side of town." She reports. "No trace of any meta-human."

"Nothing on this end either." The Flash reports as well. "Cisco, are you sure about this meta-human?"

A moment of silence comes as the two masked vigilantes wait for a response.

"I had the location but they must have disappeared." Cisco answers the question with a little confusion.

"We'll head back and call it a night." Barry tells his friend as Felicity takes a step back from the edge.

"Guys! We have a problem!" Caitlin shouts, alarming the vigilantes.

The two vigilantes tense up and start to look around their separate locations. Felicity remains in her position as she looks out at Central City.

"What's wrong, Caitlin?" Barry quickly asks.

"We got a bank robbery on Third and Main." She informs Barry and Felicity.

"Call Joe and tell him we are on the way." The Flash loudly responds.

Once again, Felicity takes another step back and turns around as Barry arrives behind her. He smirks at Felicity, who shakes her head and gives him a small smile.

"My speed still amazes you, doesn't it?" The speedster gloats.

"Don't start." Felicity responds in annoyance.

Barry shrugs his shoulders as he walks to her, and wraps an arm around the blonde's waist. Felicity wraps an arm around his neck and he quickly takes off. They arrive at the rooftop of the bank in less than a minute. She pulls her arm back and takes a step forward. She reaches the edge and looks around for any activity, then turns to Barry.

"Cisco, can you get into the bank's security and find out what's going on?" The speedster asks his friend.

"I am working on it!" Cisco loudly responds. "Unfortunately, our genius IT-girl is out on the field."

Felicity and Barry share a wide smile as they wait for their two friends.

"Okay, got it!" The two yell in unison. "There are three men in the vault collecting the money. The other are spread throughout the lobby and a few in the halls."

"Got it." Barry responds and turns to Felicity. "I'll take care of the men in the vault. Can you handle in the ones in hall and lobby?"

"Don't worry." Felicity tells him, giving him some assurance. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Barry nods as he watches Felicity secures her mask, and smiles up at him.

"Let's get some bad guys." The blonde states as she walks away. "Cisco, can you find me a way in?"

**F**

A vent burst open and Felicity jumps down into the hall, landing on her feet in a kneeling position. She stands up and pulls out her kali sticks as she does so. She looks up and down the hall, but finds it empty for the present moment.

"Did you guys find anything?" Felicity whispers the question.

"One man is coming your way." Cisco is the first to answer the question. "And he is armed."

Felicity takes a deep breath and walks down the hall, and turns right as per Cisco's directions. She suddenly stops at the sight of the armed robber, as the robber sees her and raises his gun but doesn't shoot right away. Taking the chance, Felicity runs to him as fast as she can. Drawing closer, she runs up the wall and kicks the man in the head, knocking him unconscious and sending him to the floor. The automatic weapon skidding down the hall away from the robber, as Felicity regains her composure and quickly looks around her surroundings.

"Felicity, are you okay?" Caitlin quickly asks.

"I am-

Felicity doesn't finish as she quickly ducks at the sound of gunshots coming from behind her. She runs up the hall, jumping over the unconscious man and turns a corner.

"Felicity! Are you okay?!" Her two friends quickly shout questions in her ear. "That man came out of nowhere!"

"You should have seen him coming!" Caitlin yells at Cisco, which starts an argument between the two.

"Guys!" Barry calls them out. "Can we do this another time? Felicity needs to get out of there!"

"Sorry!" The two state in unison. "Felicity, keep going down the hall then take a right. It should lead you directly to the lobby."

"Thank you." Felicity responds and walks up the hall.

She turns the corner and slows down her pace, pulling out the companion of her kali sticks. She sticks close to the wall as she approaches the lobby, then stops and takes a quick look. A small group of men with guns in hand pace the lobby, looking around their surroundings. Felicity pulls her head back and pulls out a small round object from her belt.

"Barry, are you in the vault?" She asks the speedster.

"Yes." Barry answers as guns start to go off. "But I don't have much time now that they started shooting."

Felicity doesn't respond but takes a deep breath and presses the button on the object, and throws it into the lobby. She watches the object roll closer to the group of men and listens to the object beep. Smoke begins to fill the lobby, alarming the robbers as they start to look around in a panic state. Taking advantage, Felicity runs into the lobby and takes down the first man she comes in contact with. She disarms the man and knocks him unconscious, and quickly turns to the next as the man falls to the floor. The man across from her starts to shot, she quickly ducks as the next man falls. The masked blonde takes a chance and stands up, and runs to the gunman. She kicks the gun of his hand and stand up, as she swings her kali stick at him and hits in the head. The gunman collapses to the floor as she takes on the last gunman, elbowing him in the chest and disarming him. Holding onto man's arm, she elbows him in the face then the gut. Barry enters the lobby to see the last man drop to the floor. Felicity turns around to see Barry smiling at her.

"I guess you don't need my help." Barry pokes fun.

Felicity rolls her eyes behind her mask as a response, with the police sirens following. The two masked vigilantes turn at the flash of red and blue lights flooding the lobby.

"Guys! The police are there!" Cisco informs them loudly.

"We know!" Barry and Felicity respond back in unison as he walks to her side.

Joe and Eddie enter the bank with guns raised. The two detectives stop and look around the unconscious men on the floor. Eddie looks at the men and up at the vigilantes in surprise. Joe stands beside his partner with his gun down, and a big smile on his face.

"There are three more in the vault, detective." Barry tells a still shock Eddie. "Sorry to ruin your night."

Felicity smiles as she wraps an arm around Barry's shoulder, as he warps an arm around her waist then speeds off. Eddie lowers his gun and turns to his partner, who slaps him on the back and laughs as he walks towards the vault.

"Come on." Joe tells him.

**FS**

Barry speeds into Joe West's home and stops in the foyer, the front door closing behind him.

"I'm here!" The speedster announces.

"You're late." A voice responds from above.

Barry looks up and finds Joe walking down the stairs with a baby in his arms. The speedster smiles as his foster father and the babbling baby.

"There isn't food on the table." Barry points out as they walk into the dining room. "I thought you were making breakfast."

"I was but Felicity wanted to cook, so I let her." Joe responds with a smile.

"Uh, maybe I should go and pick something up." The speedster suggest with concern.

"That's mean." Felicity responds as she walks into the dining room, with a plate of pancakes in her hands. "I didn't try anything complicated. I made chocolate chip pancakes."

Joe smiles at Barry and walks to the table, and places the baby into his own chair. Barry joins them as Felicity sits down and Barry takes a few.

"So what made you want to make breakfast?" Barry questions as he pours syrup on his pancakes.

"I am trying to be a better cook." The blonde confesses. "I don't want to eat take out for the rest of my life. Plus, what kind of mother would I be if Tommy doesn't eat right?"

"She's got a good point, Barry." Joe pipes up, leading small pieces of pancake to the baby.

Barry smiles at the two then fills his mouth with pancakes. The small group eats in comfortable silence, making brief conversations. In amidst of their silence, their phones go off. Joe looks at Felicity and Barry picks up their phones at the same time.

"I thought we agreed no phones on the table." Joe exasperates.

Felicity looks at her phone and quickly stands up.

"I am sorry Joe, but I have to take this." Felicity tells the detective and leaves the room.

Joe turns to Barry, who is already on his feet.

"Where are you going?" Joe questions his foster son.

"Living room." Barry answers. "Cisco texted me. He said I should watch the news."

The speedster walks out of the room. Joe sighs and puts his utensils down, and looks to the baby.

"No one ever listens to me." He tells the baby as he stands up. "Maybe you'll listen to me when you're older."

Tommy babbles excitedly as Joe picks him up, and walks to the living room to join Barry. The two enter the room as Ray Palmer starts talking to the press on a local channel on the television.

_"…I am stepping down as CEO of Queen Consolidated. With my resignation, I have asked Oliver Queen to return and take back his family's company."_

Joe shifts the baby in his arms and Barry slowly sits on the couch, as Oliver walks into the center of the camera.

_"Thank you Mr. Palmer." Oliver tells Ray and looks to the press. "I am very happy to have my family's company and to work alongside Mr. Palmer."_

"He doesn't look happy to me." Joe comments at Oliver's expression and Barry quiets him.

Felicity quietly and slowly approaches the entrance to the living room, just in time to see Oliver.

"_Mr. Palmer and I have decided to work together to help this city, and bring it back to life." Oliver announces and the crown applauds._

Barry stands up and turns off the TV as the camera returns to the reporter. He turns around and freezes at Felicity's surprised presence.

"Felicity, I-

The speedster stops at Felicity's facial expression that makes his heart beat faster.

"What's wrong?" He quickly asks with concern as he stands up.

"It's Lyla." Felicity answers quietly. "She says she needs help."

* * *

_Starling City_

Oliver looks ups from the paperwork on his desk to find his friend and bodyguard, John Diggle walking into his office.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver quickly asks. "I thought you were staying home with Lyla and Sara."

"That was the plan but Lyla kicked me out." Diggle answers the question. "She told me that I would drive her crazy just watching her."

The archer smiles at his friend and his new found situation. John looks around the office than at Oliver, who is now standing in front of the large window overlooking the city.

"Did you ever think Palmer would give you your family's company back?" The bodyguard questions the archer.

Oliver turns and looks at his friend with a happy expression.

"No I didn't." He responds honestly. "I honestly believed that I had lost my family's company for good."

"Some things are not always lost for good." John comments with a familiar expression.

Oliver studies his friend, understanding the meaning of her friend's words and immediately Felicity pops into his head. Stopping away from the window, he shakes his head of any thought of Felicity and looks at Diggle.

"Dig, it's almost been two years and we haven't found Felicity." Oliver reminds his friend. "Felicity is not coming back."

John shakes his head, taking a few steps towards Oliver.

"We are talking about Felicity, Oliver! She's a computer genius, of course we can't find her." Diggle exclaims. "But it doesn't mean that she's gone forever. Felicity will come home."

"How can you be sure?" The CEO questions his friend.

"Because I know Felicity." The bodyguard states confidently. "Starling is her home. You, Oliver Queen are her home."

Oliver nods his head at his friend's words and returns to work.

**OQ**

"Lyla is sending us some help." Diggle announces to the group.

Oliver looks up at the announcement and Roy raises an eyebrow with curiosity. Caitlin and Cisco share a look, both of them sure of the help that is coming.

"What kind of help?" Roy is the first to ask.

"She didn't go into detail." The bodyguard answers the question. "Lyla only said that this person could help us find this crazy bastard fast."

"Can we trust this person?" Oliver questions, looking at his friend with concern.

"I don't know." Diggle confesses. "Barry is bringing them here."

Oliver nods his head in response and quietly walks away. Cisco and Caitlin look at on another once more and share an expression of concern of what is coming, and then turns back to Team Arrow. Cisco's eyes wonder around the foundry and rest on the stairs. He sits up at the sound the foundry door closing and smiles at the sight of Barry and Felicity, their help.

"Thank God!" The engineer exclaims loudly and with arms in the air. "You're here!"

Caitlin smiles and stands up as the two climb down the remainder of the stairs and walk over to them. Caitlin and Felicity share a hug as Team Arrow walks over and stops, their eyes on the blonde. She pulls apart from the scientist and turns to her old team. Felicity takes a step forward and smiles at them.

"Hey you guys." She greets them, her smile a little wider.

Not wasting another minute, Diggle is the first to walk over to her and give her a hug. Roy follows him as Oliver stays behind and stares at the blonde, as Diggle pulls away and Roy goes in for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asks the blonde as they pull away from one another. "Not that you can't be here, that's not what I mean. We are just surprise to see you, since it's been awhile."

"Thanks Roy." Felicity replies. "I am actually here to help you guys. Lyla called me and said you guys were having trouble finding this guy. She said something about boomerangs but I think I heard her wrong."

"Captain Boomerang!" Cisco shouts the name of the new villain, making Felicity laugh a little.

"How did she find you?" Oliver finally speaks up, gaining everyone's attention as he takes a step forward.

Felicity turns and faces the archer.

"I hacked into an ARGUS satellite a week ago." She tells him without blinking. "I was helping Barry and Cisco track a meta-human. I've been away from a computer for awhile, so I was a bit rusty."

"So what are you doing here?" He continues to question her as if she is hostile.

"Lyla called me and told me you guys need help." The blonde answers, getting a little frustrated. "She told me about this guy and that you are having a hard time finding him, I told her I would help. I didn't think it was problem."

Oliver looks at her silently then sighs after a moment passes.

"It's not." He responds. "Can you find this guy? Or are you still rusty?"

The foundry grows silent, no one moving and their eyes on the couple.

"I can find him." She tells him, angry. "Do you think you can catch him?"

The tension escalates as everyone remains silent and still, both teams afraid to move or make a sound.

"Just find him and I will do my part." Oliver tells her, walking away. "Roy, Barry lets go!"

Felicity turns and watches Barry and the second archer follow Oliver. She turns to look at her friend, the former solider who shakes his head and smiles.

"It's liked you never left." He comments and follows the other heroes.

* * *

Felicity exits the elevator and walks down the familiar hallways, ignoring the stares and whispers of former co-workers. She walks into a small room and passes the young woman at the desk, who quickly jumps her feet when she sees Felicity. She knocks on the open door as Ray Palmer looks up, and watches her sit down across from him.

"Hi." She greets her boss and friend.

"Hey." Palmer responds with an eyebrow raised in curiosity at her unusual behavior. "Rough night?"

Felicity nods in answer to the question, as she looks at the paperwork on the desk.

"I am sorry if I am interrupting." The blonde tells him. "I know you have a company to run but I thought I stop by, and let you know I am in town."

"I am just looking over some numbers." He responds with a smile. "I also heard that you were in town."

Felicity stares at him, confused at his statement.

"Don't worry, I am not stalking you." Ray quickly tells her. "Cisco called and said you guys would be in town. I figured you would come by and maybe look at the new office space in the new the building. Because let me tell you, the new office is bigger than yours and why the face?"

"What face?" She asks innocently. "I am not making a face."

"Yes, you are." Palmer points out and points at her face. "It's that face you get when I either something is wrong or you already the answer to my question, which I haven't even ask yet. Can I assume you're not staying?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't made any decision." Felicity honestly tells him. "But if I do decided to stay, you will be the first to know."

"Thank you." He responds with a hopeful smile.

Behind Felicity, the secretary stands at the door and knocks on it, catching Ray's attention. Ray spins around to look at his secretary.

"I am sorry to interrupt Mr. Palmer, but you ask me to remind you about your meeting." The secretary informs him. "It's in five minutes."

"Thank you." He responds and turns back at Felicity. "Walk with me?"

Felicity nods her head in agreement. She walks to the door as Ray gathers his files and meets her at the door, and together, leaves his office. Once outside in the hall, Ray starts firing questions.

"So how crazy and dangerous was the bad guy?" He asks with curiosity.

"Crazy and dangerous as all the others, but a little bit crazier." Felicity answers. "Nothing I can't handle."

"I don't doubt that but you need to be careful." Her boss cautions her. "Oh and it's ready. I managed to finish the computer upgrades last night. I thought you would like to check it out, I know Cisco will."

"Of course Cisco is going to test it out." Felicity responds with a smile. "He is like a kid at Christmas."

Ray smiles at the blonde and looks up they are quickly ambush by a businessman, who shouts the CEO's name from up the hall. The two stop and Felicity quickly steps aside as Ray starts to talk to the other men. Felicity looks around as the elevators doors open, and Oliver Queen and John Diggle walk out. Catching the bodyguard's eye and she walks over to them as they step off the elevator.

"Hey." Felicity greets them with a small smile.

"Hi." Diggle returns the greeting with a hint of confusion. "What are you doing here?"  
"I came to visit Ray." She answers the question and points to the CEO. "I would you ask you the same question but Ray gave Oliver his company back, so I am going to stop talking now."

"You know Ray?" Oliver questions "How?"

"There you guys are!" Ray yells in joy and grabs everyone's attention, and stops Felicity from answering. "I am glad to see you two. Maybe you guys can convince Felicity to stay in Starling. I tried luring her with a new office but I don't think that is going to work."

What new office?" Oliver questions again with a hint of anger.

"Oh, Felicity's new office, she is my vice-president. Didn't she tell you?" Ray informs them as he glances at his watch, and back up. "I am sorry but I have to go."

They nod as he starts walking and turns to look at Felicity only.

"I will talk to you later!" Ray shouts at her. "Dinner later!"

Felicity nods her head, smiling at him.

"And bring Tommy!" He adds and turns his back on them, and walks away.

Her smile slowly faces as she turns back to Oliver and Diggle, who both have looks at her in confusion.

"You know what I have to go." She tells them, quickly picking up on their confusion. ""I have a lot of things to go. I will see you guys around."

Felicity turns and walks away, and getting on the first available elevator.

**F**

"This is awesome!" Cisco shouts with excitement at the new system. "This set up is so much nicer than the one at STARS lab."

Barry and Felicity share a smile between themselves as they listen to Cisco through their earpieces.

"This programming is way better." The engineer exclaims in joy.

"Cisco, please focus." Barry tells his friend. "We need to find some bad guys, you know help Oliver with the cleaning without him noticing."

"Okay, my bad." Cisco responds as he types away, looking at various camera feeds. "Bank robbery downtown, Main Street and Magnolia Avenue. There are two of them, which the Flash can handle by himself."

Felicity rolls her eyes behind her mask as Barry smiles at her.

"Just go." She tells him and he speeds off without another word.

She starts walking around the building's edge, looking out at Starling for any sign of trouble. She stops, her eyes glued to a familiar individual.

"Felicity?" Cisco calls her name with concern. "Are you there?"

"Yeah." Felicity responds quietly as she slowly kneels down, a loose strand of hair dangling.

She watches silently as Laurel Lance walks into the alley next to the bar, and pulls a ski mask on. A door bangs open and a man staggers out, Laurel grabs a nearby pipe as she walks towards the man. The lawyer stops before the drunken man.

"I heard you like to hit women. How about women who hit back?" Laurel shots as she wings the pope and hits the man.

The man staggers back from the blow and quickly sobers up, and grabs the pipe before it hits him again. The man pulls the pipe from Laurel's hand and hits her with the object. Laurel falls to the floor in pain; the man takes a step towards her and stands over her.

"Why don't you hit back?" The man yells at the lawyer, kicking her in the gut.

Felicity jumps off the roof and begins to climb down the steel staircase.

"Cisco, you got my location?" Felicity asks as she climbs down.

"Yeah, I do." Cisco responds quickly.

"You might want to call the police and the ambulance." She tells him. "Laurel Lance is injured."

"Got it!" He responds and went to work.

Felicity jumps off the edge of the building, landing on the steel stairs and sliding down. She lands in shadows, behind Laurel as the man turns and starts to walk away.

"Running away?" Felicity asks the man through her voice distorter.

The man spins around, a smile slowly appearing on his face, as he looks Felicity over.

"Let me guess, you want a go too?" The man gloats.

"Not really." She responds calmly and uncaring. "I don't waste my time with jerks."

Angry at her response, the man runs at her as she moves in front of Laurel. Felicity quickly pulls out a kali stick and blocks his punch, and kicks him backwards. She walks to him and spins, elbowing him in the guy then hits him in the face, knocking him unconsciousness. The man falls to the ground as Felicity walks back to Laurel and kneels down, and quickly checks the lawyer over.

"Felicity, the police have arrived." Cisco informs her.

Felicity looks down the alley at the flashing red and blue lights, as Laurel opens up her eyes and grabs Felicity's hand. The blonde turns back to the lawyer.

"Sara?" Laurel whispers but loud enough for Felicity to hear.

"Felicity, get out of there now!" The engineer shouts in Felicity's ear.

The blonde stands up, pulling away from Laurel and running to the shadows, disappearing.

**FS**

Felicity leans forward and grabs a toy, and places the object in front of the seven-month old. The baby grabs the toy and starts to play with the toy. Caitlin walks into the living room and sits down as the blond looks up.

"He is so big." Caitlin comments with a smile.

"I know." The mother responds. "Everyday he seems to be getting bigger."

"He also looks like his dad." The doctor tells her as they look at one another.

Felicity looks down at her son and back up at her friend.

"I know, he also has a lot of his dad in him." Felicity states. "Which means it will be an adventure."

Caitlin smiles as the front door burst open and Barry and Cisco walks in, with boxes of pizza in their hands.

"We brought food!" Cisco announces, catching the two women's attention.

"And wine!" Ray Palmer adds, walking behind the engineer.

"Thank God!" Caitlin exclaims in relief as she stands up.

Felicity smiles and slowly gets up, grabbing her son at the same time as she finally stands up. Outside the town house and out on the streets, a certain masked vigilante waves his bike through cars and streets. He turns into an empty alley and parks his bike, and turns it off. He climbs off the bike and walks to come up to a steel staircase, and quickly climbs up. He reaches the roof of the building and walks across the root, to his teammate. Roy stands up and looks at the older archer.

"She's been home all evening, Caitlin has been with her." Roy informs him. "Barry, Cisco and Ray just got there."

Oliver nods and kneels down, his eyes on the window.

"If she finds out that you're spying on her, she'll be furious." The young archer tells his mentor.

"It doesn't matter." Oliver responds lowly.

"I thought it would matter since we're talking about Felicity." Roy states.

Oliver ignores him and continues to look at the window. Roy sighs and turns his attention to the window to find Felicity in view with a baby in her arms. Oliver tenses up as he watches the mother and baby interact, as Ray Palmer joins them. He watches them closely, Felicity smiling as Ray talks and holds the baby's hand. Nodding her head, she shifts the baby and leans towards Ray, who pulls him into his arms. The CEO kisses the baby and Oliver is on his feet, and walking away. Roy turns to Oliver walk away.

"Oliver!" He shouts but Oliver Queen keeps walking.

Felicity looks out the window as Ray walks away, and finds only darkness. Barry walks over to her and looks out the window briefly, then turns to Felicity.

"Is something wrong?" The speedster asks with a little worry.

She smiles at her friend.

"Nothing." Felicity answers the question. "Everything is good."


	3. Chapter Two

Detective Joe West closes the door to his parked care behind him, and walks around the vehicle and onto the sidewalk. He looks up and down the sidewalk then walks into Starling City police building. The detective walks down a hall and enters a large room, and grabs a young officer's attention.

"Is Captain Lance in?" He asks the officer.

"Yes, he's in his office." The officer answers and points to the Captain's open office.

The detective nods his head and thanks the officer, and walks towards the office. He comes to a stop at the open door and knocks. Captain Lance looks up from the paperwork and smiles a bit.

"Captain Lance?" The detective questions.

"Yes." The police captain answers. "How can I help you?"

"Detective Joe West from Central City P.D." Joe answers as he enters the office. "You talk to my supervisor on the phone yesterday."

"Oh yes." The captain responds as he stands up, and walks around his desk.

Joe walks into the office and stretches his hand out. Lance grabs his hand and the two shake. They pull back and Lance offers the empty, which the detective takes. Lance walks around his desk and sits back in his chair.

"I know my supervisor didn't tell you much, but there is more you need to know about the women in the hood." Joe states with regret.

OQ

"I know what I saw! Sara is alive!" Laurel exclaims in whispers.

Roy and Diggle look at one another as Oliver stares hard at the lawyer.

"Laurel, I know this is hard for you but Sara is gone." Oliver responds and reminds the lawyer with sadness.

Laurel looks at each of the men in disbelief, then puts her head down briefly in defeat and sighs. She raises her head and sits back.

"If it wasn't Sara, then who rescued me the other night?" The lawyer openly asks them, alerting the trio.

"What?" Oliver asks in utter confusion and a little anger.

"A women rescued me. She was dressed in black leather, had blonde hair and wore a mask." The lawyer answers. "She even had a weapon similar to Sara's."

Oliver tenses up at the information of the masked stranger. He contemplates asking more questions but don't as Laurel waves. Behind the group, Captain Lance walks through the groups of people in the coffee shop and approaches the table.

"Hey guys." The captain greets them.

They all return the greeting with a nod or a wave. The captain raises an eyebrow at their odd behavior.

"Is everyone okay here?" Lance questions the group.

"It's been an off day." Diggle answers the question, without looking at the captain.

The captain nods his head in response and begins to look around the coffee shop. His eyes stop at the coffee bar, spotting a familiar blonde. The blonde turns to the person next to her and the captain catches his breath, his eyes on Felicity Smoak. He watches her and her friend walk to the end of the bar, where their drinks are ready. The two grab their drinks and turn, walking away from the bar.

"Miss Smoak!" The captain calls the blonde.

Felicity and Barry Allen stop and turn towards the police captain and the others, as the group looks in the direction of the two. Felicity and Barry look at one another then slowly walks to them.

"Hello detective." Felicity greets the police captain with a smile. "I mean Captain. Ray told me about your promotion, I blanked for a second and I am going to stop. Oh, Captain Lance, this is my friend Barry Allen."

Barry Allen waves at the captain.

"I didn't know you return to town." Lance comments.

"Yes, I am staying for the time being." The blonde responds. "Mr. Palmer ask that I be here."

"And where were you living before you came back?" The captain starts questioning.

"In Central City." She answers honestly. "Mr. Palmer asked me to move out there when he gave me the V.P. job of his company."

The captain's eyebrows group in surprise and the woman in the hood popping into his mind. He shifts his body as he face Felicity and Barry, and gets ready to bring up the female vigilante.

"I understand that this guy with super speed helps Central City, but do you know anything about a women in a hood?" He asks, grabbing Felicity and Barry's attention.

"Woman in the hood?" Barry questions in pretend confusion.

"Yes, a detective from your city told me about this female vigilante." The captain informs them. "He said that she was very dangerous and that she is in Starling now."

Barry and Felicity glance at each other then look back at Captain Lance.

"I haven't heard about her." The speedster quickly lies.

"Miss Smoak, do you know anything about this?" Lance asks Felicity. "If I remember, you use to help our mutual friend."

"I am sorry Captain, but I have no clue." Felicity answers. "I left that life when I moved to Central City. I am sorry I can't be much help. If you excuse us, we need to go."

The captain nods and watches the two walk away. Oliver watches Barry and Felicity, finding something off about their behavior and answers.

FS

"I am sorry, Felicity." Detective Joe West apologizes. "I didn't mean to point you out or put a target on you."

"Joe, you don't need to apologize." Felicity responds kindly. "Everything will be okay, I just have to try my best to not go out."

The detective nods and follows Felicity down the hall, leading to the large room. Felicity enters the room as Joe stops at the doorway, awestruck at the room and the content. He looks around the rooms and spots Cisco at the computers. The engineer smiles and waves at the detective, Joe collects himself and walks over to the computer station.

"Hey Joe." Cisco greets the detective then quickly turns to the blonde. "We have a problem."

"What problem?" She asks him, walking around the desk.

"Oliver just called and wants to talk." Barry answer through the speakers. "I am on my way to meet him now and he doesn't sound happy."

The three of them look at one another with concern, all of them aware of Oliver's temper. Cisco responds to Barry, Felicity takes a seat as Joe looks at her.

"How mad will Oliver be?" The detective questions.

Cisco glances at Felicity then looks back at Joe.

"Mad is the not the word that I would describe Oliver when he talks to Barry." Cisco answers. "Especially if he finds out Felicity is under the mask."

Felicity nods silently and waits for Barry's voice. Outside in the city, Barry arrives at the rooftop and touches the lighting bolt on his mask.

"Guys, I am here and no sign of Oliver." Barry informs them but is quickly mistaken, as Oliver arrives. "I take it back, he's here."

Barry takes a step forward as Oliver walks to him, with his bow in hand.

"Hey Oliver." The speedster greets the archer.

"We need to talk, Barry." Oliver responds with a business tone.

"I figured from your call and I am guessing it has to do with what Captain Lance said." Barry replies in defeat.

"Yes." The archer states. "You forgot to mention this female vigilante when we were in Central City last week. Why?"

Barry sighs before he answers the question.

"I didn't tell you about her because she isn't a problem." Barry confesses reluctantly.

"She is dangerous." Oliver hisses in frustration. "A detective made it a point to come to Starling and warn Lance."

"That was detective was Joe and his was doing his job." The speedster responds. "He was told to come by our captain to come down here."

Oliver shifts his body at the revelation.

"So you know her then?" He asks the speedster.

"Do I know her identity? No, I don't." Barry responds sarcastically.

"This isn't a game, Barry." Oliver growls in frustration. "I get that you trust this person but I don't. I know Joe had to do but it doesn't mean that it wasn't the truth."

"Oliver-

"No Barry!" Oliver yells in anger, frustrating the speedster. "This is my city and I will protect it. This women is dangerous and needs to be stop! It's time you realize it!"

Without another word, Oliver turns and walks away, grabbing an arrow from his quiver. Barry watches the vigilante shoot the arrow and run to the edge, and jump off the building. Barry walks to the edge and watch Oliver swing through the corporate buildings, then disappears. He takes a step back and turns, and speeds back to the new lair. The trio turns as Barry enters their well-equipped warehouse. Felicity stands up and walks over to the hero, and places her hand on his arm. Barry looks at her as she gives him a small smile.

"It's going to be okay." She tries her best to comfort him.

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt you guys, but I have a question." Cisco pipes up. "Why does it feel like Oliver plans to hunt Felicity down?"

"It's not a plan, Cisco." Barry replies. "Oliver does plan on hunting down Felicity."

FS

Ray Palmer walks out of the kitchen and into the living room, two cups of tea in other hands. He walks to the couch and hands one cup to Felicity, who takes it from him with a smile.

"Thank you." Felicity tells him and watches her boss and friend sit across from her.  
"You look like you had a rough night." Ray comments. "Catch any bad guys?"

Felicity takes a sip of her tea before answering.

"I didn't go out tonight but it was tiring and frustrating." She responds, drinking some more of her tea.

"Anything I can help with?" He offers his help.

"Not really, Barry said he would take care of it." The blonde answers. "But thank you for the offer."

On the coffee table, a soft whimper comes through the baby monitor, which catches the couple's attention. Ray places his cup down and gets ready to stand up, but Felicity stops him.

"I got it." Felicity tells him as she quickly gets to her feet, and then puts her cup down. "He's probably been awake you since put him down."

"He was asleep when I put him down earlier." Ray informs her.

"I believe you." She responds loudly, walking out of the room and down the hall.

Felicity opens the door and finds the baby standing, holding onto the crib. She walks into the room and smiles at her son as she approaches the crib. The baby smiles at Felicity and starts to babble as she grabs him and pulls him out of the crib.

"Hey there little man." She quietly greets her son. "What are you doing up?"

The baby babbles happily as his response, making Felicity smile.

"You should be asleep but I am guessing you wanted to see mommy." Felicity tells him as she holds his hand.

The baby settles in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder. Felicity walks to the rocking near the window, and slowly sits down. With her foot, she slowly rocks back and forth as she hums a popular lullaby. A few minutes later, she stops humming and looks down at her sleeping son.

"Tomorrow, it'll be you and me." Felicity whispers to him. "Mommy and Tommy time."

She stops rocking and slowly stands up, and turns away from the window. She walks to the crib and slowly lowers the baby down. Felicity straightens up and smiles down at her sleeping son. She slowly and quietly moves away from the crib and stops in the middle of the room. She looks at the window and debates whether to walk over, or leave the room. Sighing, Felicity looks away from the window and leaves the room. Outside on the rooftop next door, Oliver kneels down and watches the blonde and her home.

* * *

Captain Quentin Lance exits the elevator and walks down the hall. He enters the small room and walks through to the open office. He stops at the open door and looks in, watching Felicity talking with someone. He knocks on the door and catches both their attentions.

"Captain Lance!" Felicity calls out in surprise.

"Hello Miss Smoak." The captain responds with a smile.

Felicity turns back to the individual, who nods his head and takes the files from the blonde. The individual walks out, as the Felicity turns to the captain.

"It you are busy, I can go." Lance tells her, pointing to the door with his thumb.

"No, it's ok. I just finished." She responds sweetly. " Come in, please. Is there something I can help you with, Captain?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you've heard from Sara." He hesitantly asks her as he walks into her office. "It's been awhile since I've heard from her. I would ask Laurel but I haven't seen much her lately, and I thought maybe you've talked to Sara."

"I am sorry, Captain but I haven't heard from Sara either." Felicity informs the Captain. "It's been about two months since I last saw her. Which is strange because she always checks in with me when she is traveling."

Captain Lance smiles at the sudden friendship between his youngest daughter and Felicity.

"I am guessing you and Sara kept in touch after you left." Lance comments.

"Yes." The blonde replies. "It's more like Sara found me when I left Starling. I never told anyone where I was, she just happened to figure it out and found me. Since then, we have kept in touch with each other."

The police captain smiles and nod his head at the blonde, and her short story. Behind the captain, his eldest daughter, Laurel approaches the open office and knocks. Lance turns around and Felicity moves her chair, getting a better look at her new visitor.

"Dad!" Laurel shouts in surprise.

"Hi sweetheart." He turns to greet his daughter and quickly turns back to Felicity. "Thank you for your help, Miss Smoak."

"I know it wasn't much but if I hear anything, I will let you know." Felicity quickly tells him.

Captain Lance nods and leaves the office; he stops in front of Laurel and kisses her forehead. Laurel briefly watches her father walk away, and then turns back to Felicity.

"Hi, are you busy?" Laurel greets the blonde with a small question, entering the office.

"Not at the moment, no I am not." The blonde answers, sitting back in her chair. "What can I do for you?"

"I actually want to talk to you." The lawyer honestly answers. "If you don't mind."

Felicity sits up a bit in her chair and glances at her computer to check the time. She looks back up at the lawyer and nods. Laurel walks to the desk and takes the empty seat, and sits down across the blonde.

"So what do you want to talk about?" The blonde politely asks.

"You need to come back." Laurel blurts out.

Felicity looks at Laurel in confusion.

"I don't-

She quickly stops herself when she figures it out. Felicity shifts in her chair speechless. After a moment, Felicity regains her composure. She looks at the lawyer, sensing that something was off with Laurel.

"Oliver doesn't know about this, does he?" She forms it into question but it was more a statement.

"No he doesn't." Laurel confesses. "If he did, I don't think he would like that I am here."

"Why?" Felicity finally asks.

"Excuse me." The lawyer responds.

"Why did you come?" The blonde questions again. "If you know Oliver is going to be mad when he finds out about this meeting, why come at all?"

"I am here because you need to come back." Laurel honestly responds in desperation. "I know they miss you, especially Oliver. He won't say anything but he misses you. I know I have no right to ask, I am not even part of the team but I had to come and try."

Felicity sighs and moves in her chair for a second time.

"You shouldn't have come, Laurel." Felicity quietly and honestly responds.

Laurel looks at Felicity in shock.

"I get why you are doing this but this won't fix anything." The blonde professes. "You can't fix what has happen. We can't go back."

"Felicity-

"Please Laurel." She stops the lawyer and slowly stands up. "I walked away from that life. I can't go back now and despite what you may think, Oliver has made it clear to me that he doesn't want me to come back."

She pauses for a moment then continues to make her stand.

"I did my job, I did what you told Oliver I would the day he lost his family's company." Laurel's eyes grow wide as Felicity reveals the night of the kiss and what started it all. "I got it back for him without hurting and damaging Ray Palmer in the process. He has what he wants, he does need nor want me."

Felicity walks back around her desk and stands beside it, looking at Laurel.

"I am sorry Laurel but my answer is no." The blonde tells the lawyer and walks away.

Laurel quickly stands up and turns around.

"Oliver needs you!" The brunette loudly tells Felicity, who stops at the doorway.

"No he doesn't." Felicity sadly tells her.

FS

Felicity stands on the top of the building at the center of downtown. After a while, she walks to the edge of the building. She finds the center of downtown scarce.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ray Palmer sounds off in Felicity's ear.

"There is nothing to talk about." The blonde responds.

"Are you sure?" Palmer asks. "You didn't seem fine before you left. You looked upset."

"I am fine, Ray." She replies quietly.

The CEO doesn't responds but remains quiet. Felicity remains still and vigilante, as Ray types away. A few minutes go by and Ray stops typing, his eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Felicity, we have a problem." Ray alarms her.

The blonde quickly straightens up and frantically looks around her.

"What's wrong?" Felicity questions.

"A silent alarm went off at Starling National Bank." The CEO informs the blonde. "It will take about twenty minutes until the police get there."

"I am on my way." The blonde responds.

Felicity mutes her earpiece as she walks away from the edge. She stops and turns around, and runs. She jumps off the building and lands on the next one, and continues for the next two blocks. She finally lands on the roof of the bank and slowly stands up, and looks around. She touches the earpiece and opens the line up.

"I'm here Ray." The blonde tells her friend, catching her breath. "What do you have for me?"

"I am pulling up blueprints and camera feeds." Ray responds.

Felicity looks around and finds a skylight.

"I found a way in." The blonde informs the CEO, as she walks towards the skylight.

"Of course, you did." Palmer replies. "I am still pulling up prints and feeds."

"You do that." She tells him as she opens the skylight, and jumps down into the building.

Felicity lands on her feet and slowly stands up, and quickly looks around. She starts walking down the hall with a hand near one of her weapons. She enters the lobby, only to find it empty. She looks around in confusion.

"Ray, are you sure there's a robbery?" Felicity quickly asks.

"Yes, I am. The silent alarm went off." Ray tells her as he types to find an answer. "I am checking the cameras now."

Felicity walks to the center of the lobby and carefully looks around. She notices that nothing is out of place or broken. All of this giving the blonde a strange and bad feeling.

"Oh no." Felicity whispers to herself as the thought hit her.

She turns around and starts running.

"Felicity, the bank is empty and the alarm did not go off." Ray informs her as he catches her running. "In fact, it didn't come from the bank."

"I know!" She loudly replies. "It's a trap."

She reaches down to her belt and pulls out a tool. She unlocks the tool and pulls if apart. She starts to swing one end of the tool as she approaches the open skylight. She threw the first half up and the tool and attaches itself to the roof. Felicity pulls on the wire for secure measure as an object flies pass her. She turns her head and finds Roy, with his bow loaded and aimed at the masked blonde.

"Stop!" Roy shouts.

"Ray called Barry." Felicity tells him. "Now!"

She pushes the button on the other half of the tool and lifts her up. Felicity climbs over the edge and pulls the device from the building, and starts to run.

"Stop!" A deep voice yells at the masked blond from behind.

Felicity stops near the edge of the building. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turns around and comes face to face with Oliver, and arrow aiming at her.

"Don't move!" Oliver commands. "What are you doing in Starling?"

She stays quiet, not answering the question as her eyes stay on the arrow.

"Answer me!" He yells at her in anger.

"It doesn't concern." Felicity replies calmly, her voice hidden beneath her voice distorter.

"It does concern me, especially when you have a history of dead bodies behind her." The archer responds.

"Felicity, I am here." Barry announces through their communications. "What is he talking about?"

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear." Felicity comments. "I am not who they say I am nor have I done the things, they have accused me of."

Oliver does not respond but watches her and her body movement.

"Felicity, what is going?" Barry asks her but she doesn't respond."

"I am not your enemy here." The masked blonde tells the archer. "So I suggest you point that arrow somewhere else."

"He has an arrow pointing at you?" The speedster questions her in disbelief.

She rolls her eyes and relaxes her body. Preparing herself for what is to come next.

"Stand down!" Oliver makes another demand.

"I can't do that." She states, her words resonating a cautious warning of her next move.

He lowers his bow, confused at her words. She lets her kali stick side to the palm of her hand, ready. Catching a glimpse of her weapon, Oliver raises his bow and releases the arrow. She twist her body and the arrow flies pass her, then quickly turns her head to Oliver. They lock eyes on one another for a minute then run at each other. Oliver swings his bow and Felicity ducks, twisting her body and hits him in the knee. The archer stumbles forward in pain and quickly turns around. Her bo-staff now put together, Felicity prepares herself for the next attack. After a moment, a duel between staff and bow begins as Oliver makes the first move. He pulls an arrow out of quiver, but it's quickly knock out of his hand by the staff. Felicity hits him in the gut and watches him double over, as she lowers her bo-staff.

Taking advantage of the archer's guard down, the masked blonde reaches for his bow but fails as an arrow nearly hits her hand. She looks up and finds Roy walking towards her, another arrow aim at her. Oliver looks up at her and quickly grabs her hand, catching her attention and manages to twist it. She tries to pull away her staff and hits Oliver, forcing him to release her hand. Roy releases another arrow but Felicity blocks it, and runs to the edge of the root and stops. She looks back to Oliver, who stand up and looks right at her. She turns back around and jumps off the building. The two archers run to the edge to see where she went, but only find darkness.

FS

Felicity shifts in her seat as Barry looks over her hand, carefully. She winces at the pain as he moves her head, making sure she has no cuts or other injuries. Barry looks up at the blonde.

"I can't you fought Oliver." He whispers to her, unsure of when Ray would walk in.

"I didn't have much of a choice, Barry." She responds quietly. "it was get shot by an arrow or fight him, I choose the lesser of the two."

"It was still a risk." He tells her, releasing her hand. "He could have hurt you."

"He could have but he didn't." The blonde responds.

Barry releases her hand and he watches her wiggle her hands. She stops as the pain shots up her arm. She looks up at Barry.

"Its nothing serious, he bruised you." He tells her of her injury. "The pain should go away in a couple of days, you just need to be careful."

"I will." Felicity answers.

"I mean it, Felicity." Barry cautions the blonde. "I don't know how far Oliver will go next time."

Felicity nods her head but she knows all to well how far Oliver will go, that is until he learns her true identity.

* * *

Felicity slowly paces back and forth, softly humming a lullaby. In her arms, her infant son sleeps as she rubs circles on his back. The doorbell rings and Felicity stops pacing, and looks out of the hall. Sighing, she walks to the crib and leans forward, and gently lowers the sleeping baby. She covers him with a blanket and pushes his hair back. Quietly, she walks out of the room and walks down the hall. The doorbell goes off again as she crosses the living room and down a small leading to the front door. She stops at the door and unlocks it. She opens the door and steps back in surprise.

"John? Roy? She states her friend's names in a questioning tone.

"We need your help." John tells her without hesitation.


	4. Chapter Three

_**A few weeks later...**_

"_Can I just say that was awesome!" Cisco exclaims excitedly as the two women walk in. _

_Sara Lance and Felicity Smoak look at one another and share a mischievous smile. _

_ "Sorry Barry but there girls are bad-ass!" The engineer tells the speedster, who follows him into the room. _

_ "Thanks Cisco, that makes me feel so much better." Barry responds as he plops down onto the couch. _

_ "Are you jealous, Barry?" Sara mocks the speedster as her and Felicity enter the room. _

_Barry looks up at the petite assassin. _

_ "No, I am good." He puts up his hands in defense. "I got super speed. So no jealousy here"_

_The two blondes roll their eyes as Barry gloats about his superpowers. The two walk to an empty armchair, Felicity sits down and Sara sits on the arm rest. _

_ "Enough bragging Barry!" Joe West tells Barry as he enters the living area with two bags of food. "Let's eat!" _

_ "Yes!" Cisco shouts as he watches the detective walk to the coffee table, and puts the food down. _

_Sara stays still and watches Team Flash pass around the take out, as they carry a conversation. Felicity moves to the edge of the armchair and turns to look at her friend. _

_ "Are you okay?" Felicity quietly asks the assassin. _

_The assassin turns and looks down at her, with a smile. _

_ "I am fine." Sara answers honestly. "I am just not use to this, you know. Sitting around with friends, its different but good."_

_Felicity smiles at Sara and moves to grab a plate and food. The two women quickly join the animated conversation of the team. _

Felicity enters the cemetery and keeps her head down, and watches her every step as she walks through the headstones. She picks her head up as she approaches the headstone and stops. Her eyes focus on the engraved name. She remains still with her eyes glued to the headstone. Taking a deep breath, Felicity kneels down and lightly touches the stone.

"You can't be gone." Felicity quietly states, pulling her hand from the headstone. "You can't be."

She bows her head for a moment. Slowly, she picks up her head to look at the headstone again. Her faced stained with fresh tears.

"Please Sara." The blonde sorrowfully pleads. "Please be alive. Please."

Letting the tears fall down, Felicity stands up with her eyes glued to the headstone. She stares at her friend's name for a few more moments. Sighing, Felicity turns and walks away.

**FS**

Felicity climbs out the car and closes the door behind her. She walks around the front of her car and into the alley behind the once successful club. She slows down as she approaches the familiar steel door and stops in front of it. After awhile, she reaches up to the keypad and punches in the code. She grabs the door handle at the sound of a soft click and pulls it open. Felicity walks into a small hallway and continues down to another door. She punches in another code and opens the door after the click. She stops at the top of the stairs at the sound of arguing voices below.

"Dig, what were you thinking?" Roy's voice rings out. "You know Oliver is going be mad when he finds out."

"I know and if you were against this from the beginning, why did you come with me?" Diggle throws the question at the young archer. "I don't care if Oliver will be mad or happy, right now we need to focus on finding the person responsible for killing Sara. Felicity can help us."

Roy does not respond but remains silent. Felicity takes the quiet moment and walks down the stairs. The young archer's voice fills the foundry again.

"I get that we need to find Sara's killer, but Oliver made it clear to us that he didn't want Felicity to be involved. " Roy reminds his teammate. "I don't know why Oliver doesn't want Felicity involved, he's already spying on her."

Felicity freezes at Roy's revelation.

"What!" The former solider yells.

Roy looks at the solider, quickly realizing what he just did.

"Oliver is spying on Felicity?" He questions the archer. "Why?"

"He didn't say, you know how Oliver is." Roy answers in his defense. "Oliver does what he wants without thinking about the consequences. I thought when he asked me to watch over Felicity, it was to protect her. I didn't think actually think he would spy on her."

Diggle lets out a sigh of frustration at the news and the how the situation can change.

"We will deal with Oliver spying on Felicity later, right now we need to focus on one objective." The solider states, surprising Felicity and Roy.

"Fine but Oliver still won't like Felicity being here." The archer reminds his partner.

"That's not Oliver's decision." Felicity announces as she walks down the remaining stairs.

Roy and Diggle turn around as she walks over to them. Roy quickly straightens up as Felicity stops in front of them.

"Felicity, I didn't know you were coming." Roy spits out nervously.

"It's okay, Roy." She comforts him with a smile and turns to Diggle. "Do you want tell to me why Oliver doesn't know about you asking for my help, or should we just get to work?"

"Let's get to work." Diggle chooses the safest answer and leads Felicity to a spot in the foundry.

Roy watches Diggle and Felicity walk away and he turns back to working on his arrows. A few minutes go by and the foundry door opens, and slams shut. He looks up at the sound of loud and angry voices descending the stairs. Roy steps back from his workstation as Oliver comes into sight, walking angrily towards him. Behind the archer, Laurel Lance is right behind him. Oliver spins around and points a finder at the lawyer.

"I will not let you risk your life!" Oliver loudly tells his ex.

"You cannot tell me what to do!" She loudly responds. "You let Sara go out and fight beside you. What makes me so different?"

"Sara had training." He reminds her.

Behind the two archers, Diggle and Felicity join the scene quietly. Watching the two argue but Felicity's presence catches Laurel's attention away from the archer.

"Felicity?" The lawyer states the blonde's name in disbelief.

Oliver turns around as Felicity walks to the middle of the foundry, with Diggle beside her. He looks at her then at his friend and bodyguard, trying to find some answer in their expression. Oliver sighs in defeat.

"What are you doing here, Felicity?" He gets to the point.

"John asked me to come." Felicity answers, hurt by his abruptness. "He asked for my help finding the person responsible for killing Sara."

A moment of silences enters the foundry but just for that moment.

"You shouldn't have come." He tells her. "We have everything we need to find the person responsible. We don't need help."

The blonde looks at Oliver in shock and hurt from his words.

"You're kidding, right?" She questions him. "The evidence that you have is not enough, there probably isn't enough DNA on those arrows except Sara's."

"We don't need your help." Oliver repeats to her.

"Fine, go right ahead and continue to chase down empty leads." She loudly tells him in anger. "Because that's all you will get unless you let me in."

"Why should we?" He yells the questions at her. "You left us without a word or a reason why. So give me a reason why I should trust you?"

Felicity stares at him, her heart pounding at his words.

"This isn't about the team." She replies.

"No, it isn't but I am not doing this right now." The archer responds. "So if you have a reason why we should trust you, then I think you should leave."

"Sara was my friend and I just want to find who killed her." Felicity confesses truthfully. "But I know that won't be enough for you so I will leave."

She starts walking away and passes Oliver, and gets closer to Laurel who stops her.

"Felicity, I am sorry." The lawyer tells her. "I didn't know you and Sara were close."

"There is a lot you don't know." The blonde tells her and walks to the stairs, leaving the foundry.

The team turns to look at Oliver, all three of them in shock at the conversation between him and Felicity. Diggle takes a step forward.

"What is wrong with you?" Diggle questions his friend in disappointment.

"Felicity left us, John! Or did you forget?" Oliver throws the question at his friend.

"I didn't forget." The former soldier answers the question. "I am just looking past that because we need to find the truth."

Oliver looks at his friend then turns and walks away.

* * *

_Felicity opens the door and walks onto the roof of her apartment building. She scans the rooftop and finds her friend at the edge, dressed in her black gear. Felicity quietly approaches her friend and comes to the assassin's side. They look out onto Central City._

_ "You're leaving." Felicity states as a matter of fact. _

_ "Yup." Sara responds without looking at her friend. "This was just a pit stop."_

_Felicity nods at Sara's statement as she glances down at her feet, and back up again. _

_ "Are you going to be okay?" Sara asks as she turns to look at the blonde. "I know you trust them but I don't know them that well, and I don't like leaving you and the little guy." _

_Felicity turns to look at the petite assassin. _

_ "I will be fine and so will your godson." Felicity replies with assurance. "They are good people and I trust them with our lives, especially Barry." _

_Sara nods in understanding and acceptance, as she smiles at her friend. _

_ "I know we discussed it but I just want to make sure." The assassin starts. "Are you sure-_

_ "Sara, I am sure and my answer is still no." The blonde cuts off the assassin kindly. "I know what I am doing is wrong. I know It breaks my heart to keep Oliver from knowing his son, but I can't take the chance that he might hurt Tommy."_

_ "Felicity, you will never know until you tell Oliver." Sara adds. _

_ "I know and you're probably right but I can't take that chance that he may hurt Tommy." Felicity tells her friend in concern. "What happens if one day, Oliver wakes up and realizes that he doesn't want a life with Tommy and I? I don't want Tommy to fight for Oliver's attention, especially if it means fighting with Laurel." _

_Sara stays silent after Felicity finishes, unsure of what to tell her. _

_ "I am sorry Sara, I shouldn't have said that about Laurel." Felicity quickly tells her. "I know I put you in such an awkward position when it comes to your sister, but I need to focus on Tommy." _

_ "Felicity, you don't need to apologize. I understand." Sara comforts the blonde. "You told me from the beginning that I couldn't convince you to go back to Starling, and I didn't push then and I won't now. I also made you a promise the day Tommy was born and I intend to keep it." _

_Felicity smiles at her friend's words and nods. She watches Sara puts on her mask and smiles at her. _

_ "I am making stop at Starling." Sara informs her. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."  
Felicity nods and the two share a quick hug. She steps back as Sara gives her one more smile and jumps off the building. Felicity moves forward and watches Sara disappear into the dark of the night. _

John Diggle approaches the open office and stops at the sound of Felicity's voice.

"You offered Cisco!" Felicity states, no one responding back. "I can't help it if he has some of his father's qualities."

A moment of silence follows and Diggle pokes his head into the office to catch a glimpse of the blonde. Felicity stands near the window, looking out at the city as she talks on her phone.

"I get it but you offered to babysit and I am at work so you're stuck." Felicity replies to Cisco. "I am sorry that he has-

She stops mid sentence when she spots John at her door. He smiles at her and she smiles at him in return.

"Cisco, I am going to call you back." The blonde tells her friend, quickly stopping herself from giving out too much information.

She hangs up the phone and walks over to John, who enters her office and share a quick hug. John watches Felicity walk back to her desk, but doesn't sit down.

"Before you say anything, Oliver didn't send me." Diggle quickly defends his surprise visit.

"I know, John." Felicity tells him. "I know Oliver well enough to know he would never admit when he's wrong or crossed a line."

"You know he didn't mean what he said last night." The former solider tells her.

"John, he meant it." The blonde replies sadly.

"Felicity, we were hurt when you left." Diggle tells her. "Oliver took it the hardest."

Felicity stays quiet, unsure of what to tell the former solider. She knew she would hurt them when she left without a word, or a clue of where she was going. She looks down at her feet for a second then looks back up.

"I am sorry, I didn't come here to make you feel guilty about leaving." He quickly adds, trying to bring some comfort. "I came here because we still need your help."

She stares at him for a minute.

"Oliver didn't change his mind, did he?" She questions her friend.

"No he didn't, but this much more than Oliver." Diggle answers firmly. "We need to find Sara's killer and end it."

"Okay and what do you want me to do?" Felicity throws out another question. "Oliver made it clear that he doesn't want me in the foundry, or anywhere near finding Sara's killer."

"That's why I brought this for you." Diggle pulls out an envelope and hands it to her. "I think this will help you."

Felicity takes the envelope and opens it, and pulls out a few sheets of paper. She looks them over and looks up at her friend.

"That is all the information we have so far." He informs her as she goes back to looking at the papers. "Roy is sneaking out an arrow so maybe you can get some DNA off of it."

The blonde nods as she slowly sits down in her chair and puts down the papers, she looks up at Diggle. Behind the solider, her secretary walks in and interrupts the two.

"I am sorry Miss Smoak but there are some papers I need you to sign." Her assistant.

"John can you give me a minute?" She asks John.

"Of course." He responds.

Felicity gets up from her chair and walks around her desk, and leaves her office. John looks around the office, impressed at her position in the company. He looks at her desk and finds a lot of picture frames decorating the furniture. He takes a step forward and picks one of them up. In the picture are Barry, Sara, and Felicity holding a baby, all of them with big smiles. He puts the picture down and picks up another one, this time it is the baby alone, laughing as he holds a toy. John looks at the picture closer and notices something familiar about the child. He looks at one more with only Felicity and the baby, and not only sees the resemblance between the baby and Felicity. More importantly, he can see his friend, Oliver in the baby boy's eyes and the way he looks at Felicity. He put the frame down, still in complete shock at this new discovery. Felicity walks back in and heads back to her desk, and looks at her friend.

"John, are you okay?" She quickly asks him, seeing his expression.

John shakes his head, trying to wear off the shock but it doesn't work. He smiles at her.

"I am fine." He assures her. "I know you have a lot to do today, so I am going to go before Oliver comes looking for me, and finds me here."

Felicity nods in silence at the mention of the archer's name.

"So I will talk to you later." The former solider tells her and walks out of the office, without another word.

She watches her friend walk out of her office and her assistant's, disappearing from her eyesight. Felicity sighs as she falls down onto her chair, and sinks in.

FS

Felicity opens the steel door and walks onto the empty rooftop. She looks around and takes a step forward, letting go of the door as it closes by itself. She walks slowly, looking around her for any clues she can find. She walks to the edge of the building and looks out onto the city, and finds nothing there. She moves back and continues to walk around the roof.

"So what are you looking for?" Ray Palmer's voice pops into her ear. "What is so special about this specific building's roof?"

Felicity does not answer right away but continues to look around.

"Felicity, are you there?" He questions her.

"Yeah, I am." She answers, distracted.

"So do you want to tell me why you are at an abandon building without your mask on?" The CEO asks with concern. "Because I think that you are safe with your mask on. What if someone catches you?"

"No one is going to catch me." She tells him as she stops, sensing something off.

Carefully and slowly, Felicity walks to the edge of the building for the second time. She looks down and finds an alley below. She takes a step back and looks around, trying to find some other clue.

"You didn't answer my question." Ray reminds her.

"I got a tip about a murder happening here." She responds. "I just wanted to check it out."

"That doesn't mean that this isn't dangerous." He replies.

Felicity rolls her eyes and walks away, putting some distance between her and the edge. She takes one last look around her and then runs to the edge, and jumps off. She lands safely in the alley and slowly stands up, Ray's voice popping into her ears once again.

"Felicity, are you okay?" Her business partner questions her unusual silence. "You haven't send a word in the last five minutes."

Felicity looks around the alley and slowly takes a few more steps forward.

"Felicity!" Ray shouts in her ear.

"I am fine, Ray." She quietly responds as she stop around the dumpster.

She looks at and can see the impact on Sara's body one the top of the dumpster. She looks down at the floor, but still she finds nothing.

"Did you find anything?" He throws out another question.

"No." She responds in disappointment as she walks out of the alley. "I am heading back."

Felicity turns left onto the sidewalk and leaves her friend's crime scene behind.

FS

John closes the door to the apartment and sets his keys down on a nearby table. Lyla comes out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel.

"Hey." The secret agent greets her fiancé.

He walks over to her and gives her a kiss as his hello. He pulls back and walks away from her.

"You didn't have to be out tonight with Oliver?" She questions the bodyguard as she watches him walk to the playpen.

"No, Oliver and Roy are just patrolling tonight and I thought I call it a night." He answers the question.

Lyla nods at her husband and walks back to the kitchen. John follows her.

"So how was work?" She asks as she washes some dishes.

"I went to go and talk to Felicity." He tells her.

The agent stops and turns to her partner in disbelief.

"How did that go?" She asks in anticipation.

"Okay, she agreed to help look for Sara's killer." The former solider tells her.

"And I am guess Oliver doesn't know about this." Lyla adds on.

"No, at least for now but he can't keep chasing empty leads." He states. "We are looking in the wrong places and I think Felicity can help us. We can deal with Oliver and his anger another time."

The agent nods as she puts the dishtowel down, and walks over to the able. Diggle turns and watches his partner set the table for dinner.

"I found something out today." He informs her as she continues to set the table. "I found out Felicity has a child."

Lyla freezes at the news then quickly regains her composure. She puts down the fold napkin and looks up that former soldier.

"Felicity has a child?" She questions in surprise. "Did she tell you?"

"No, she had picture frames decorating her desk and I looked at them." Diggle informs her. "It was the same baby boy in everyone of them and the closer I looked, the more I saw the similarities between him and Felicity. He has looks a lot like Oliver too."

The agent nods her head silently. Her silence makes her partner look at her strange.

"Lyla, did you know Felicity had a child? Oliver's child?" He questions her.

She stays silent, unsure of whether to reveal Felicity's secret but knows she can't keep it from her fiancé.

"Lyla?" Diggle states her name in a question. "How long?"

The agent sighs in defeat.

"I found six months ago when I was able to locate her in Central City." She confesses. "I never told you because it wasn't my secret to tell. When I went to see her, she made it clear she wanted her location and baby kept under wraps, especially from Oliver."

"What do you mean especially from Oliver?" He questions in disbelief. "Felicity and Oliver share a son together, why would she keep this from him?"

"I don't know, John!" Lyla loudly responds in frustration. "I didn't ask her and I have no right to ask her either!"

"Everything you're saying doesn't sound like Felicity." The former solider responds. "Felicity wouldn't keep Oliver from his son. She knows how it feels to grow up without the father."

"I don't know, John but something happen that made her make this decision." Lyla tells him. "I know it couldn't have been easy on her, but you need to ask yourself what happen between Oliver and Felicity?"

* * *

Barry Allen comes to a sudden stop outside the gate of the cemetery. He looks around then walks in. He walks down the gravel path of the cemetery, looking out for a certain individual. He spots the blonde at a headstone and steps onto the grass, and walks over to her. He slows down as he approaches and stops beside her. He looks down at the headstone and finds Sara's name craved in.

"Is there any reason why we are meeting here?" The speedster asks, a little confused.

Felicity takes a deep breath and looks up at the speedster.

"Sara is dead." She informs him quietly.

"What? How?" Barry throws out questions in confusion. "We just saw her a month ago."

"I don't know a lot of the details, but from what John showed me, she was killed by arrows." The blonde answers. "They don't know who killed her and they want me to help them find the killer."

"Can you?" He asks but knows the answer to his question.

"You know I can but helping them is not my concern." She answers the question.

"They are coming." Barry states as a fact and not as a question.

"Yes and I don't want to be in the way when she looks for revenge." The blonde tells him. "I have seen her angry and she will kill anyone, who is in the way."

"Then it's decided." Barry tells her. "We need to stay out her way while she is her, we have enough on our plate. We don't need assassins threatening us."

OQ

She waits quietly in the dark with a bow and arrow at the ready. She hears the door open and close, and voices descending. Slowly, she moves out of the dark and notches the arrow at the same time. As they come into her line of sight, she walks into the light with the bow raise and the arrow aimed at the other archers.

"Where is she?" Nyssa al Ghul shouts the question at them.

Oliver and Roy freeze and look at the archer, neither one of them moving to grab their weapons. Instead, Oliver raises a hand and looks at the lone assassin with sad eyes. Nyssa keeps her aim true as she tries to fight back tears for the news, she knows in her heart.


	5. Chapter Four

**New and revised chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Felicity ducks as Snart fires his weapon at her. She looks around her but finds nothing useful, as she tries to catch her breath.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." Leonard Snart sings as he moves through the room, his weapon at the ready.

"Does he think this is a game?" Cisco throws out the question.

"Apparently." Felicity responds irritable. "Barry, please tell me you're close."

Snart's weapon goes off, freezing something dangerously close to her. Sighing in defeat, Felicity readies herself as the villain draws closer.

"Felicity." Cisco states her name. "I knew this isn't a good time but Ray is on the line."

"Not now Cisco." The blonde muttered, now annoyed.

Felicity pops up and attacks. She grabs the villain's arm and quickly disarms his weapons. She elbows Snart in the face, forcing him to stumble backwards. Felicity pulls out her weapons as she spins around, her weapon put together and ready.

"Don't even think about it, sweetheart." A rough voice comes from behind.

The blonde pauses as Snart's partner, Mick Rory walks up to her from behind with his weapon pointing at her. Snart quickly recovers and grins at the masked blonde.

"Did you really think that I would come alone?" Snart mocks her. "Well did you?"

A blur enters the room and disarms Rory, and knocks out the two men. He stops in front of the blonde, who sighs in relief.

"Cutting it close, don't you think?" Felicity questions.

Barry opens his mouth to answer but Cisco stops him.

"I think its time you guys left, the cops just got there." The engineer announces.

Barry quickly grabs Felicity and the two take off, leaving the scene.

FS

"I said I was sorry!" Barry loudly tells her as they enter the room. "What more do you want?'

Felicity turns around smiles at the speedster.

"I know." She replies. "I just wanted to mess with you."

Barry groans at her playful demeanor as she walks away, and he goes for an empty chair. Cisco moves his chair around, follow Felicity's move.

"Ok so you know how I told you that Ray was on the line." Cisco begins telling the blonde and speedster.

"I will call him tomorrow." The blonde informs him, slowly walking away.

"That would be too late." Ray's voice fills the room.

Barry sits up in surprise and Felicity spins around, her eyes wide as both vigilantes look at the engineer.

"Ray?" Felicity questions.

"Hello Felicity, hello Barry." Ray Palmer greets them through the open line.

"I didn't know you-

"It's okay, Felicity." The CEO tells her. "I am sorry to call you when you were busy, but do you think you can come back to Starling. We have a board meeting and I also need you to take a look at something that I have been working on."

"Yeah, that's fine. I will be there." She tells him.

The call ends and Felicity gives Cisco a stern look.

"You know you could have told me that he was on the line." The blonde tells him.

"Yeah, I could have but then I would miss the reaction on your face." He replies, smiling at her.

"You're lucky I like you." She subtly threatens the engineer. "I am going to take this off and head home."

Cisco and Barry watch Felicity leave the room, Cisco turns to the speedster and points at the blonde.

"Did she just threaten me?" Cisco asks, a little worried.

Barry responds laughing at his friend.

* * *

A ring sound goes off and the elevator doors open, Felicity Smoak walks out with her attention on her phone. Coming up the hall is Oliver and John, talking to one another. Looking up, John catches Felicity slowly turning the corner.

"Felicity!" The bodyguard shouts.

She stops and turns around, and looks up from her phone. She does her best to smile as the two draw closer to her.

"Hey you guys." She greets them.

"It's a surprise to see you here." John tells her. "Aren't you usually in the other building? That's what Ray tells us."

Felicity turns off her phone and nods at her friend.

"Uh yes, I was actually in Central City and Ray called, and yeah that's it." She slowly comes to an end.

"What were you doing in Central City?" Oliver asks her.

"Working." Felicity answers coldly. "I better get going."

Without another word, Felicity walks away and returns her attention to her phone. John turns and looks at Oliver.

"That could have gone better." John tells him.

"Not now, John." Oliver responds.

"You're right Oliver, but you have to fix this with Felicity before there is nothing left between you." His friend advises him.

FS

Felicity knocks on the open door of the lab. Ray Palmer looks up and smiles at the blonde.

"Felicity!" He shouts in her name in joy.

"Hey, Ray." She greets him, walking into the lab.

She quietly and quickly looks around and looks back at her boss, and friend.

"What are you doing?" The blonde asks him as she takes a few more steps further.

"Come here and let me show you." He tells her excitedly.

The blonde walks toward him and walks around the table, and stands beside him. Ray types in a few things and suddenly a blueprint hologram pops up into the middle of the room. She stares at the hologram in shock.

"Ray, what is this?" She questions her friend.

"This is an exosuit." He answers the questions happily. "Advanced Technology Operating Mechanism exosuit, or A.T.O.M."

"Ok then my next question would be why do you need an exosuit?" The blonde questions again. "Actually, where did you even get this blueprint?"

"It was in the files of Queen Consolidated, it seems that the Queen family and its engineers were hiding this. I doubt Oliver knew about this since he didn't much time or attention to the company." Ray responds, his eyes still on the suit.

"Yeah, Oliver wouldn't have known about this." She remarks. "I still do not get why you need this suit."

"Because I want to help to you." He turns to her as he makes his statement.

Felicity opens her mouth but nothing comes out. She closes her mouth and rethinks her words, so that she does not offend her friend.

"I don't know what to say." She blurts out.

"I knew that would be your response and I know you have doubts." He begins.

"I do have doubts, you don't have the training Ray." Felicity tells him. "I also don't think it would be safe, especially when you don't have any experienced with the exo-suit."

Ray pulls away form the computer screen and looks at the blonde.

"Ray, please don't-

"I am not mad, Felicity but I still want to help." He tells her kindly and with a smile. "I am going to master the suit and when I do, I will help you when the time comes."

Felicity looks at her boss in shock, unable to come up with anything to stop him.

"Sounds good." She tells him, her eyes now on the blueprint.

FS

"So what did you tell him?" Barry questions, looking at Felicity.

"I told him sounds good." Felicity answers.

"Why would you say that?" He questions her.

"It just came out. What was I suppose to tell him?" She answers loudly at the computer screen.

"That it is dangerous, especially with this suit thing that he hasn't even tested." The speedster tells her.

She falls back in her seat in defeat, her eyes still on the computer screen.

"What do you want me to do?" The blonde asks him hopelessly. "I can't tell him it's dangerous because that would make me a hypocrite."

"You're right but how can we be sure that suit itself isn't dangerous?" He questions.

"I don't know, I barely saw the blueprints today." She answers. "I can't say whether this suit is dangerous or even safe."

"You know we can't let him try this thing out." Barry tells her. "It may not be dangerous to him, but he can be dangerous to others."

"I know, maybe I can try and-

Felicity stops mid sentence and looks at another computer screen. Barry sits up and looks at the blonde in confusion.

"Felicity, what is it? What's wrong?" Barry throws out questions in worry.

She stops typing and looks up.

"Nyssa." She states the blonde's name.

"Nyssa!" The speedster shouts in surprise. "What is she doing there?"

"Felicity." The assassin greets the blonde.

Felicity looks back at Barry.

"Barry, I am going to call you back." She tells him.

"Okay." He reluctantly responds and ends the video call.

Slowly, the blonde stands up and walks around the computer desk. She stands face to face with the heir of the demon.

"I didn't know you were in Starling, but you wouldn't know tell me and –

Felicity stops talking for the second time in less than five minutes. She lets out a sigh.

"You know about Sara." She states as a fact.

"Yes, I do." The assassin responds.

The blonde nods her head as she crosses her arms against her chest.

"How much do you know?" Felicity questions.

"Enough." Nyssa answers. "You knew?"

"I found out a few weeks ago." The blonde responds truthfully. "John told me about Sara when he came and asked me for my help."

"Then Oliver never told you?" The heir questions the blonde.

"No." Felicity answers. "Oliver didn't want me to know about Sara. He seems to think it was better I knew nothing."

"He knows nothing but claims to know everything." Nyssa stated in anger. "I assume you knew why Sara was in Starling."

"No, I didn't." The blonde quickly responds. "Sara informed me she would be in Starling but I didn't ask her why, or about her mission. I was advised from the beginning not to ask questions."

"It is for your safety and your son's." The heir reminds her. "Shabbah Almashi would not forgive me if anything were to happen to you or your son."

Felicity freezes for a bit at the name, but then relaxes.

"How is he?" She hesitantly asks the assassin. "I haven't heard from him and I started to get worried, but then I would stop and say he is an assassin. I know he can take care of himself and I really shouldn't worry, but I do and I-

"Shabbah Almashi is fine." Nyssa interrupts her. "We have kept him occupied after the latest events."

Felicity nods her head in response.

"I take it he is not happy about this." She mentions.

"He does not know yet but I doubt he will." The heir responds. "Nor will my father be."

Felicity nods her head for the second time. A moment of silent comes between the two women. Suddenly her cell phone goes off, drawing Felicity's attention. She twists her body and reaches for her phone. She looks at the screen and groans.

"What is it?" The assassin asks.

"I have to go." She tells her as she moves away and walks around the computer desk.

"Very well." Nyssa responds.

The heir watches the blonde gather her things and runs out of the place.

FS

Felicity quickly unlocks her front door and walks in.

"I am here! I am here!" The blonde shouts, slamming the door behind her.

She drops her bag on the table and looks up to find the babysitter walking towards her.

"Hi Felicity, I am sorry to call you." The baby sitter begins. "She just showed up, claiming she was your mom but you never said she was coming into town."

"It's fine Hannah." She calms the teen. "My mom tends to do this but thank you for calling."

Felicity turn to her purse and pulls out her wallet, she hands the money to the teenager.

"Thank you for tonight, Hannah." She tells the young girl. "Again, I am sorry for my mom just showing up like that."

"It is ok, Miss Felicity." Hannah responds.

Felicity smiles at the teen as she walks back to the front door, and opens it for the teen. Hannah walks pass the blonde and exits the home. Felicity closes the door and turns around. She closes her eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath, and walks down the hallway. She stops at the entrance of the living rom.

"Mom." She calls out her mother.

Her mother looks up from her grandson and jumps up on her feet.

"Hey baby." Her mother greets her as she walks around the couch and to her daughter.

Donna Smoak opens her arms and envelopes her daughter into a hug. Felicity makes a face as her mother hugs her tightly, but does not return the hug. A moment passes by and Donna releases her daughter, and steps back.

" I am sorry for scaring that poor girl. I didn't mean to." Donna quickly tells her daughter.

"It's fine, mom." Felicity responds. "Maybe next time, you can call me that you're coming."

"But I did." Her mother protests. "I didn't call, but I did send a text."

Donne walks away to the couch and reaches down into her purse, and pulls out her cellphone. She goes through it as she walks back to Felicity and holds it up to the blonde.

"See!" She exclaims.

Felicity looks at the phone's screen and looks back at her mother.

"Mom you need to press send." She informs her mother.

Donna looks back at her phone and a frown appears on her face. She looks back up at her daughter.

"Oh well." Donna states and walks back to her grandson.

Felicity watches her mother sit down and starts to play with her grandson.

"I am going to make up the guest room." She tells her mom and walks through the living room.

FS

Felicity stares at her pen as Oliver and Ray discuss their new project, their voices drowning out. A few minutes pass by and two men are done talking, Oliver takes his seat as Ray turns and looks at the blonde. He turns his head to the side in confusion at Felicity's blank facial expression and more than relax demeanor.

"Felicity?" He calls her name in the form of a question.

His action causes Oliver to look over at Felicity, especially as she remains quiet.

"Felicity!" Ray shouts her name, causing her to jump in her chair.

The blonde looks up at her boss, startled.

"Are you okay?" The CEO questions his employee.

"Yeah, sorry." Felicity apologizes as she sits up. " My mind is somewhere else, it usually is most of the time and I am going to stop."

Oliver looks down at his hands as he smiles.

"It's fine." Ray tells her kindly. "Oliver and I were just going over the numbers for the project."

Felicity nods her head silently. Suddenly and out of nowhere, the lights begin to flicker as the computers and tablets start to go haywire. Diggle runs into the conference room as Felicity stands up and looks around.

"Is everyone okay?" Diggle questions the trio.

"Yeah, what is going on?" Oliver answers, then asks a question.

"I don't know." His friend and bodyguard answer.

Felicity looks down on the table as a red eye figure appears on the screens of the computers, tables and even their phones. A message starts to sound off, catching their attention.

"We are Brother Eye." The computerized voice announces.

The lights turned off as did the technologies devices. The small group looks at one another. Felicity quickly stands up and grabs her phone.

"Where are you going?" Oliver questions her.

"Home." Felicity answers him. "I need to check on my son and my mother."

"Go." Ray tells her.

Felicity runs out of the room, without looking at Oliver or Diggle.

* * *

"Mom!" Felicity shouts as she runs into her home. "Mom!"

Donna runs into the hallway, Felicity sighing in relief.

"Thank god." She says in relief.

"What's wrong?" Donna questions.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you and Tommy were okay." Felicity tells her mother. "Something weird is going on."

"I figured, the lights kept going on and off." Her mother informs her.

"I know." The blonde responds.

A knock on the front door draws Felicity's attention, as she turns away from her mom. She walks away from her mother and heads towards the front door. The door burst open and men start running in. Felicity turns but is unable to run as one of the men grabs her first.

"Mom, run!" She shouts at her mom.

Donna is unable to move fast enough as another men grab her. Donna screams as the men drag the two of them way.

OQ

Ray walks into Oliver's office unannounced. Oliver quickly stands up as he sees the CEO's facial expression.

"Have you guys heard from Felicity?" He asks them.

"No, why?" Oliver answers.

"Well you guys know I let her check on her mom and son, but I called her and she hasn't answered." Ray informs them. "I called her and texted her multiple times, usually-

"She picks up." The archer finishes the sentence. "John."

"I am on it." John tells the two men as he walks away, making a call.

Without John out of the office, Oliver looks at his partner.

"John will find her, Ray." He tries to reassure the CEO.

"I know, you're right." Ray tells him. "I just worry a lot for her and her son, we have become really close since I offered her the job."

"We will bring her home, I promise." He tells Ray, who nods his head.

"I am going to be in my office for a while." The CEO informs the archer. "Can you tell me when you hear something?"

"Of course, I will." Oliver responds.

Ray walks out of the office as John enters a few moments later.

"I sent Roy on it." John tells him. "We will know something soon."

"Good." Oliver tells his friend.

John watches the archer walk away from his desk towards the window. He stands in front of it, looking out at the city below.

"We will find her, Oliver." John assures him. "You know that we will bring her home."

"It's not like Felicity to not answer her phone." Oliver comments.

The bodyguard walks over to the archer and places a hand on the archer's shoulder.

"I don't know who have taken Felicity, but I know you will bring her back home." He tells his friend.

The bodyguard's phone goes off, drawing the men's attention. John answers the phone but the conversation ends quickly, as he ends the call and looks up at Oliver.

"We better go." He tells the archer. "Felicity's gone."

OQ

The two men land on the roof of the town house then climb down the side. They enter the house by the back door; they walk through the kitchen slowly, observing their surroundings. They come to the living room and stop, and find the room in disarray. Coming form the front door, Roy joins them in full gear and looks at them.

"I found it like this when I came." Roy informs them. "There were signs of a struggle in the hallway. It looks like Felicity try to fight whoever took them."

Oliver walks through the living room and pops his head into the hallway, and finds the table knocked down. He looks back at his team and his eyes widen, and runs pass his friends.

"Oliver!" John yells.

Oliver looks into the first room and finds it empty; he runs to the second and stops at the doorway. Slowly he steps into the room and looks around. Nothing is out of place, no toy or blanket. He approaches the crib quietly and stops, his breath caught. The crib is empty. Behind him, John enters the room.

"Oliver." He calls out his friend quietly.

"He's gone." Oliver tells him as he turns around. "Felicity's son is gone."

The bodyguard walks closer and finds it empty. He looks back at the archer.

"They took the baby too?" He questions.

"No." Oliver answers. "Nothing is out of place. Someone came and took the baby."

Roy walks into the room.

"I think we have a hit on Felicity." He tells them.

Oliver and John turn around to look at the young archer.

"What are you talking about?" John questions Roy.

"Somehow Felicity has managed to sent us a message." Roy informs the two as he holds up a small device. "I don't know how she knew we were coming for her, but she did and sent us her location."

Oliver took the device and looks down for the location. He hands it back to Roy.

"Let's go." He tells them and leaves the room.

John and Roy look at one another.

"She knew we were coming for her, didn't she?" The young archer asks.

"Felicity knew Oliver would come for her." John responds. "Oliver will always run to Felicity."

FS

Oliver breaks into the abandon warehouse and walks quietly and quickly walk down hall. He finds the room and walks in, catching a glimpse of Felicity and her mother as another man came. He watches the man point the gun at Felicity. Oliver walks to the middle behind the trio, standing quietly and armed in the dark.

"Without that gun, you wouldn't last ten seconds against my girl." Donna tells her daughter's ex-boyfriend and kidnapper.

"Too bad your daughter doesn't have ten seconds." Cooper tells Donna, his gun still pointed at Felicity.

"I disagree!" Oliver shouts and announces his presence through his voice modulator. "Put the gun down."

Cooper did the opposite, instead he release Felicity and holds her tightly. From her perspective she watches red dots move towards Oliver's position, as Cooper informs Oliver about his guns, which quickly went off. Felicity and Cooper watch silently at Oliver dodges the guns and take them out one by one. A few moments went by and the guns were taken off, and Oliver pointed an arrow at Cooper.

"Now let her go!" He commands.

Cooper doesn't move or release Felicity, instead points the gun at her temple. Waiting for the moment, Felicity quickly grab the gun and pulls out of her ex-boyfriend's hand. Controlling herself and restraining her abilities, she turns around strikes him in the face with the gun. Once he drops down onto the floor, Felicity runs to her mom and unties. Mother and daughter share a hug and hold onto one another. She looks straight at Oliver and mouths "thank you". Oliver nods his head in response and leaves the room. Felicity pulls away but holds on to her mother's arm, as she leads her out of the room.

* * *

Donna is the first to walk into the town house, with Felicity right behind. Felicity closes the door behind her as she hears her mother's voice coming from the living room. The blonde walks towards the living room and stops at the sight of her friend. Nyssa al Ghul hands Donna her sleeping grandson, the grandmother smiles in happiness.

"Thank you." Donna tells the assassin as she starts to walk away.

Felicity looks at the assassin.

"Let's talk outside." She states and leads the assassin outside.

The two women turn to face each other.

"Thank you for getting Tommy." The blonde tells the heir.

"There is no need, I made a promise and I will continue to keep it." The heir responds.

A moment of silence passes between them and Felicity breaks it.

"You are leaving." Felicity states.

"Yes." Nyssa says. "It is time, I returned to my father and bring him the news."

"What news?" The blonde questions.

"Oliver does not wish to help bring Sara's killer to justice." Nyssa tells her. "My father needs to know this."

Felicity remains quiet, taking in the information.

"I am sorry that your mission didn't go well." She responds.

"That is not your fault." The assassin tells the blonde. "You understand what will happen when my father is defied. Oliver has made his decision and so must my father."

"Nyssa-

"We will bring Malcolm Merlyn to justice." The heir announces. "Even if that means that Starling City will be red with blood."

The assassin starts to walk away from Felicity without another word.

"Nyssa." She calls out to the assassin.

The assassin stops and turns around.

"You would kill for only one man?" She questions.

"We will do whatever necessary to bring Merlyn to justice." The assassin informs the blonde. "The only way you can prevent this is if you convince Oliver to give us our enemy."

"You know as well I do that he will never listen." Felicity responds.

"I know." Nyssa responds.

A moment silence comes between them again, this time Nyssa breaks the silence.

"I advise that you do not contact him." Nyssa informs her. "He is my father's loyal man, he will not stop him."

Felicity remains silent at what the assassin is telling her.

"Shabbah Almashi will protect you and your son." She reminds Felicity. "That was agreement you made upon your marriage. He will not break it."

Without another word, Nyssa walks away and disappears into the darkness.

NG

Nyssa al Ghul walks out the great hall, after talking to her father. The doors close behind her as she stops one of the assassins.

"Shabbah Almashi, where is he?" She questions.

"Mediating." The man answers the question.

She lets the assassin go and walks down the hall. She turns down another at the end and stops at an open space. She finds the man she is looking for as she stands in the archway of the room.

"Shabbah Almashi." She quietly but loudly enough calls out the man.

The man stops for a moment then slowly rises to his feet. He turns around to face the heir.

"Nyssa." He addresses her respectfully.

She steps into the open space.

"You are needed." She informs him.

"I serve at Ra's pleasure." He tells her without blinking an eye or emotion.

"My father has declared war on Oliver Queen." She announces to him.

The assassin does not move at the name or flinch.

"Starling City will run with blood until Malcolm Merlyn is brought to justice." The heir informs him.

He nods his head in response and compliance.

"I suggest that you prepare for what is to come." She tells him and starts to walk away.

She comes to a sudden halt and turns to look at the assassin.

"There is something else you must know." She begins. "When you travel to Starling, you cannot return to return to your former life or make contact with those who knew you. Only your wife can be allow to see and that must be limited."

"I understand. I am Shabbah Almashi, husband to my beloved. Tommy Merlyn is dead." A resurrected Tommy Merlyn proclaims.


	6. Chapter Five

**REVISED!**

* * *

The small group comes to a stop near the security checkpoint. Felicity turns and looks at her mom, holding onto her son.

"I am sorry, mom." Felicity tells her mom.

"For what baby girl?" Her mother responds with a question.

"For getting kidnapped." She answers. "It was not part of the plan."

"Oh baby, its fine." Donna comforts her daughter, placing a hand on her daughter's arm. "It's not your fault but I am glad I came and got to spend time with both of you."

She reaches out and takes hold of Tommy's hand, making him smile.

"I am just sad that I have to leave both of you." Donna tells them. "Are you guys going to be okay?"

"We will." Felicity answers her mother. "We are heading back to Central City today."

"I thought you moved back to Starling." Her mother responds.

"It's temporary." The blonde tells her mother. "I go there when Ray wants me there for longer than usual."

"Okay, so this has nothing to do with a certain Oliver Queen?" Donna questions with a small smile.

Felicity looks at her mother in surprise.

"No mom, it has nothing to do with Oliver." Felicity answers the question honestly. "Why would you even think that?"

"Because my grandson here looks a lot like Oliver Queen." Her mother tells her.

She looks at her mother for a moment, trying to come up with a lie but couldn't. Felicity lets out a sigh of defeat.

"How long have you known?" She asks her mother.

"For awhile." Donna answers. "You left Starling City and move to Central City after you found out you were having Tommy, and last time I checked, you were dating Oliver Queen. So I put two and two together and from what I can tell from Oliver, he doesn't know about Tommy."

"No he doesn't and right now is not the best time to tell him." Felicity responds. "He has a lot to deal with."

"I think you should tell him and soon." Donna tells her daughter. "I know I can't tell you what to do, but there is never going to be a good time."

Felicity nods her head and Donna hugs them both.

"Call us when you land." Felicity suggests.

"I will." Donna responds and walks away.

Felicity steps back and watch her mother go through security checkpoint, and disappear into the crowd. She turns away and looks to her son.

"How does pizza sound for dinner?" She asks her son.

Tommy starts babbling excitedly as his response.

FS

"So how long has it been since you were out kicking butt?" Cisco asks Felicity as she stands on the edge of a rooftop.

"Since Snart and his friend. So maybe a couple of weeks." Felicity answers as she watches for anything of the ordinary.

"Wow, you maybe a little rusty." The engineer adds.

Felicity rolls her eyes behind her mask, but does not respond.

"Guys, we have a problem!" Caitlin announces. "There are two robberies are going on at the same time."

"Where?" Barry asks.

"One downtown, close to Felicity's location." The doctor informs them. "Another on Main and Union."

"I will handle the one downtown." Felicity tells them and quickly turns off her Bluetooth.

She jumps from roof to roof, and stops when she arrives on the rooftop of the bank. She stands up and looks around as she turns on her Bluetooth.

"Cisco, I am here." She informs him. "What do you have for me?"

"I have two guys breaking into the vault and another outside, standing guard." Cisco tells her. "It shouldn't be too hard for you and the cops are on their way."

"Why do you always say it should be easy?" The masked blonde responds with a question as she breaks in, and jumps into the building.

"You're a trained assassin, who I haven't forgotten doesn't kill people." He reminds her.

She stands up and walks down the hall, and stops as she catches sight of one of the masked robbers. She waits as he turns, his back to her. She runs towards him and stabs him in the neck with one of her darts. The man falls to the floor and she kicks his gun away from him.

"One man down." She informs the team.

Slowly, she walks to the vault as she pulls out her weapons. Preparing her for an attack. She stops at the gates of the vault and peeks in. On the floor, the two remaining masked laid on the floor, both of them unconscious. She steps forward and stands in front of the vault's entrance. After observing the scene, she walks in and approaches the first unconscious man. She kneels down and puts her fingers on the man's neck, finding a pulse. She sighs in relief.

"The other two men are down." She states. "It seems like someone got here before me and took them down."

"Are they still alive?" Cisco questions.

"Yeah they are, they were knocked on conscious." Felicity stands up and slowly walks out of the vault.

Suddenly Felicity comes to a stop and puts her weapons together to form a bo-staff. She readies herself as she takes one step at a time. She raises her weapon at the visitor, who stands close to her. Her staff hovers over the individual's neck.

"Is that how you greet your husband?" The heavily masked man questions.

Felicity turns her body but keeps her weapon at arms. The intruder reaches up to his hood and pulls it down, along with his mask and revealed his identity. A smile appears on Felicity's face as she comes face to face with her husband, the presumed dead Tommy Merlyn. In her ear, Cisco is talking excitedly at the revelation.

"Guys, what's happening?" Barry questions, everyone forgetting that he was not in the loop of the current situation. "Felicity?"

"I am fine Barry." Felicity's eyes glued to her husband. "Do you think you can take Tommy for tonight."

"Yeah." Barry responds as he stops at a random street, looking around him as a habit. "I still don't get what's going on."

"Tommy is back!" Cisco announces gleefully.

Tommy Merlyn smiles at the sound of Cisco's voice.

"Do you have somewhere to be tonight?" Felicity lowers her weapon.

Tommy shakes his head no as his response but his smile remains.

TM

_He stood near the edge of the building's rooftop, looking out into the busy downtown area of Central City. Behind him, the door opens and closes. Felicity slowly walks up to the assassin. She stops a few spaces behind him, hugging herself. _

_ "I am sorry." She tells him. _

_ "It's fine." Tommy Merlyn responds, not turning around to look at her. Instead, he continued to look out into the city. _

_ "I have a tendency to talk and talk without really thinking, and sometimes I say things that offended others and don't realize until after." She takes a deep breath after her long explanation. _

_He slowly straightens up and turns around, facing Felicity. She takes a step back in response and fear. _

_ "I am not going to hurt you." Tommy tells her. _

_ "I know." Felicity responds. Their eyes locked on one another. "I am just not use to being around so many assassins."_

_ "And we haven't killed you." He responds blankly. "Yet." _

_Her eyes widen in fear at his words. For the first time since his revival, Tommy Merlyn, the assassin smiles at Felicity's expression. _

_ "Don't worry, I am not going to kill you." Felicity does not relax at his words. "Plus, I think Sara would kill me before I laid a hand on you." _

_A small smile appears on Felicity's face, but still does not relax. _

_ "So you want to tell me what you are doing here in Central City?" Tommy questions her for the first time. "With Oliver's child?" _

_Felicity just stares at the not so dead Tommy Merlyn and does not answer the question. Felicity's silence gives the assassin some clue. _

_ "Oliver doesn't know about his son, does he?" Felicity sighs in defeat and walks over to the edge of the building. She looks out to the city. _

_ "Oliver doesn't know where I am or even knew that I was pregnant." Felicity tells him, her heart breaking as she is telling him. _

_ "I didn't tell anyone where I was going, I just left Starling and didn't look back." Felicity turns her head to find Tommy standing right beside her. _

_ "I know I hurt my friends and I hurt Oliver more, but running seemed like my only option." _

_ "I don't judge you for your decisions." Tommy states. _

_Felicity looks at him in surprise. _

_ "I know Oliver better than anyone else. I know that he doesn't do complicated, especially since he came back from the island and became the hood." She remains silent as she allows Tommy to continue to talk. _

_ "I think what you mean to say is that Oliver believes telling the truth is complicated." Felicity adds, her eyes still focusing on the city lights. _

_ "That is true but somehow I think that if you had stayed and told him about his son, it would have tuned out a little different."_

_She straightens up and looks at Tommy, her face blank as she pulls all her strength. _

_ "Things wouldn't have turn out differently." She professes. "No matter the situation, Oliver will always push me away. I don't want the same life for my son."_

_Tommy watches her walk away without another word. _

"So if I may ask, and I know I am not going to get a straight answer, but why are you here?" Felicity puts a serving of Chinese food in her mouth, as she waits for an answer.

"You may as soon as you answer when did you plan on telling me you got kidnapped?"

Felicity freezes for a moment and looks at her husband. She releases her chopsticks and sits up.

"Nyssa told you."

"She thought I should know about my wife's kidnapping." Felicity rolls her eyes at him.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle. I don't know why she told you." She tells him.

"Felicity, you were kidnap and Tommy was left here by himself." He strongly reminds her. "What would have happen to Tommy if Nyssa didn't show up?"

She remains silent, unable to answer her husband's questions.

"Felicity, what were-

"Don't!" The blonde jumps up from the couch and walks back to the kitchen. Tommy spins around on the couch, looking at his wife. "Felicity!"

"No!" Felicity puts her food on the bar and spins around to look at her husband. "I know what you are going to tell me. Yes, I know what would have happen if Nyssa wasn't there but she was there, and she kept Tommy safe."

Tommy remains quiet on the couch, looking at the blonde. "Nyssa isn't always going to be here, Felicity. I know you have taken steps to make sure Tommy is safe at all times, but you also need to keep yourself safe. If not for yours or my sake but for your son."

He stands up from the couch and walks over to her. Felicity's body relaxes at the touch of Tommy's hand on her arm. She lets out a sigh as Tommy now holds her hand.

"A lot of has changed since our wedding day, we are not the same people we are on that day. Our marriage isn't the same." His words make Felicity smile. "You know I would never tell you how to raise your son, but I will always have a say about his protection. No matter the situation."

"I know and I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I know how much you care for us." Tommy smiles and gives her hand a squeeze. "From the day he was born, Tommy has been my whole world."

"I know he is." He responds kindly. "Tommy isn't my son but I love him and I would do anything for him." Felicity smiles up at her husband.

"I know you would and that's what makes you so terrific." Saying nothing else, Tommy pulls her hand and leads through the living, and back to the bedroom. They leave their food where it is.

FS

Felicity turns her head and looks out the window, the moonlight reaching her bed. Her phone goes off the umpteenth time tonight, and it now finally catches her attention. Felicity looks at the nightstand and slowly sits up. She grabs her phone and turns it on. She finds notifications of missed calls, unheard voicemails, and unread text messages. She unlocks her phone and goes straight for the text messages. Oliver Queen's name appears on her recent messages, most of the text messages belonging to him. Felicity opens one up.

_Verdant tomorrow night. _

Felicity stares at the message for a minute, a little surprise at the message. She looks away from her phone and to her husband. Tommy sleeps peacefully beside her, unaware of Oliver's request. Letting out a sigh, Felicity turns off her phone and puts it back on the nightstand. She lies back down and feels Tommy's arm wrap around her, as she falls comfortably back to sleep.

* * *

_Starling City_

Felicity opens the large steel door in the alley, and walks into the abandon, empty club. She walks down the hall and stops at another door. She punches in a code and the door unlocks with a beeping sound, and pulls the door open. Silently, she walks down the steel stairs and hears voices below. She takes the last step and listen to the conversation. Roy is the first to notice her.

"Felicity!" The young archer walks over to her and gives her a hug. The other two men turn to look at them.

Roy and Felicity pull apart and she faces the two men. "Hi."

Diggle takes a step forward and smiles at the blonde. "How are you? And your mom?"

"I am good, a little sore but nothing I can't get over and my mom is fine too." She puts her bag down on a nearby table. "I don't think that the kidnapping really affected my mom, she was to focused on her grandson."

Diggles smiles and nods his head; Oliver remains silent during the short conversation. "So do I get to know what's going on or no? Cause not to be mean but I do have some shopping today, you know Christmas is in-

"It's about Sara." Felicity stops talking and looks at Oliver.

Oliver walks towards her and presents her with something. She looks down and finds a black arrow covered in blood. "I need you to pull off the DNA from arrow and find who it belongs to."

Felicity grabs the arrow and looks at closely, then returns to meet Oliver's eyes. "I don't understand, I thought you didn't want me to be involved. You actually made it a point."

Oliver turns around and walks away from her, biting his tongue.

"I know what I said Felicity but right now is not the time for another argument." Felicity closes her mouth and turns to Diggle, who makes no gesture or sound. She glances down at the arrow and back up at Oliver, who has finally turned around.

"Ok, I will get this to Caitlin and see what she pull up." Oliver nods.

"Thank you, Felicity." She nods and puts the arrow into her bag, and picks it up. Before she can, she looks solely at Oliver. "Thank you for rescuing me last week, it means a lot."

"You're welcome." Felicity nods and turns around, and leaves the foundry.

Once he hears the door close, Diggle looks to his friend. "Why didn't you tell her about the League?"

"It's not her problem." Oliver walks away from his friend somberly.

TM

_Sara enters the house through the back door, scaring Joe West and surprising everyone. Felicity runs to her and is the first to greet the assassin. After their long hug, Felicity pulls back and smiles at her friend. _

_ "What are you doing here?" Felicity steps to the side, letting everyone get a chance to greet their surprise guest. _

_ "I thought I come and surprise everybody." Sara hugs Barry last and looks at everyone, then straight at Felicity. "I thought you were Jewish and you look-_

_ Don't!" The entire group shouts, making the assassin jump. Felicity rolls her eyes at her friends. "I am going to check on the food, Sara make yourself at home." _

_Joe leaves the living room and everyone goes back to what they were doing. _

_Sara walks to Felicity, who walks to the dining room and starts setting up the table. "So how have you been?"_

_ "I am good." Felicity puts down the last napkin and moves on to the silverware. "You know you look huge right?"_

_Felicity stops and looks at her friend. "Yes I am well aware. I see myself everyday."_

_ "So you're due like soon right?" Sara starts to help her out with the setting up. "No, I have another three months. I just look like a swallowed a huge watermelon, not that I am a huge fan of watermelon."_

_Sara smiles at her friend. "So he asked about you." Felicity freezes then continues with the placement of the table. Sara just watches her as she follows the pregnant blonde. "He wanted to know if I had any leads on where you went. Of course, I told him that I had nothing." _

_Felicity nods her head silently as places the last plate on the table. Sara stops in front of her. "Felicity, maybe you should-_

_ "Please Sara, not today. I don't want to think about it." Sara nods as Barry and others enter the dining room, all them complaining of hunger. Felicity puts on a smile as her friends started shouting and demanding food. Sara quietly watches the blonde, her heart aching for her friend. _

"Since when do you decorate for Christmas? I thought you were Jewish!" Felicity turns around as Tommy walks in through the kitchen door.

She smiles at her husband, who walks into the living room and scoops up her son. Little Tommy lets out a scream of joy as the assassin spins him around, both of them laughing. He puts the baby down in the playpen and walks toward Felicity. They share a quick kiss and she returns to decorating the small Christmas tree.

"I am Jewish but this is for Tommy." She puts the finishing touches on the tree and walks away from the tree. Tommy looks at her with a raise eyebrow. "Barry and Cisco insisted and you can't say no to them when they team up."

"Are they still competing for the best uncle?" Felicity enters the kitchen and opens the fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine. "They always are and would you like some?"

"Yes please." She pulls out two wine glasses from up above and sets them down on the counter. She pulls the cork off the bottle and starts pouring wine in the bottles. "I thought I was the favorite uncle."

Felicity pushes the glass of wine to her husband. "I think you beat them, you're his stepfather."

Tommy smiles and walks to the couch, and plops down. Felicity puts the wine away and walks around the bar, and grabs her wine glass. She walks to her husband and plops down next to him. Tommy wraps an around her shoulder and the couple watch the baby play. Felicity takes a sip of her wine as she keeps her eyes on her son.

"This is nice." She moves her head to look up at Tommy then looks back her son. "It is. You should consider staying here."

Tommy does not respond but takes a drink of his wine. He lowers his glass and places a kiss on her head. Felicity closes her eyes, enjoying the moment. Felicity opens her eyes and looks at the tree, her heart aching for a man so far away. The quiet moment is interrupt by a vibration coming from the coffee table. Felicity sits up and leans forward, reaching for her phone. She looks up at the screen and sees the message from Caitlin. She turns off her phone and puts it down, and leans back into Tommy.

"Anything important?" Felicity takes a bigger drink from her glass. "No, it's just work."

Tommy nods silently as he plays with a strand of her hair. She turns her head to the side. "You never told me how you knew I would be in Starling today." He stops playing with her hair and looks at her. "I didn't know, it was just a hunch."

Felicity turns her head back as she nods, her eyes cast down on her wine glass.

FS

She stares at the computer screen, unable to comprehend what's in front of her. Felicity starts typing, starting another search to match the DNA from the arrow. For the third time that morning, the search comes to the same results.

"Frack!" Ray stops at the doorway and looks at the blonde. "Did I do something?"

His voice startles her and Felicity looks up from the screen. She quickly minimizes her search and anything related to her other activities. "Ray, I didn't hear you come in."

"Really, last time I checked you had super hearing." He walks into her office and takes a seat across from her. "I don't have super hearing, I just have heighten senses from my training."

"Sure." He teases her and gives her a smile. Felicity rolls her eyes at him.

"So what brings you by?" Ray sits up and hands her the files. "I thought you might what to look at these before the next meeting. A little report on our new project with Oliver, also I need you to look over this."

Ray hands her a piece of technology. Felicity grabs it and looks over then up at her boss.

"What is this?" She looks up at him. Ray moves the edge of his seat, excited like a little kid on Christmas. "That is a piece of my suit, I was hoping that you can look at it and fix whatever maybe wrong. I think it's the sensor but I could be wrong."

Felicity stares at the small piece for a while, then turns her attention to her boss. For the first time, she is at a loss for words, knowing full well that she cannot persuade her boss to stop his venture. "Sure, I will look over it."

Ray smiles and stands up. "Thank you and I will see you later." Felicity nods her head silently and watches the CEO leave her office. Sighing, Felicity leans back in her chair as she puts the small piece of technology. She pushes it away from her as she sits back up, and pulls up her work on the computer screen.

Her fingers move fast on the keyboard and then stop, and reach for her cellphone. She turns it on and goes straight to her contacts, and finds the person she is looking for. She presses the contact and puts the phone to her ear. Seconds go by and the other end is picked up. "Hey Lyla, it's me. I need a favor."

* * *

Felicity walks down the steps and is greeted by John and Oliver. Roy walks out of the shadows and follows right behind her. She stops in front of them.

"Caitlin sent me the DNA sequence from the arrow. After that, I started a search to find a match for the DNA with criminals in Starling."

"So you found something?" Roy is the first to speak as he walks around her, and joins the other two men. "I did but you're not going to like it."

Diggle shifts in his positions and crosses his arms. Oliver looks at the blonde with a serious expression. "Who killed Sara?"

"You did, Oliver." Diggle and Roy look at the archer, both of them in shock. "That's impossible, Oliver didn't kill Sara."

"I know it is but when I ran the search, Oliver came up because two years ago he was arrested for being the vigilante." Roy and Diggle look at her, both of them a little confused. Oliver just stares at her, unable to comprehend what is going on.

"Malcolm Merlyn did this." The trio look at Oliver as he walks away then turns back around to look at them. "He is setting you up."

Oliver nods his head at his friend and bodyguard. "Who better than for Merlyn to pit me against the League of Assassins."

"The league? What does this have to with them?" Felicity looks at each of them, her breaking news forgotten for the moment. When no one answers, Felicity looks straight at Oliver for answers. "What does the League want, Oliver?"

"Nyssa told me that her father is demanding the one who killed Sara. They have given us twenty-four hours to find who killed her, and deliver that person to them." Felicity stares at him, anger starting to rise within her. All of her newfound anger due to her husband's secrets and lies. "Malcolm didn't kill Sara."

"What?" The three men look at her in shock. "If Malcolm didn't kill Sara then who did?"

"Thea did."

Oliver takes a step forward, as Diggle takes a step closer to Felicity. Ready to protect her in case Oliver acted out. "Thea didn't kill Sara and she had no reason to."

"Thea was in Corto Maltese when Sara was killed." Roy added to the conversation.

"No, she wasn't. She came back to Starling the night before Sara was killed, with Malcolm." Felicity looks at Oliver, not backing down from his stare. "I know you don't believe me, so I brought you proof." She hands him a USB. Oliver takes it and looks at it, then looks back up at Felicity.

"I know you don't believe me and I don't want to believe your sister killed Sara either, but there is no other person. Thea lied to you, Oliver and not just about Merlyn, but about everything." Felicity and Oliver stare at one another. Sensing she shouldn't be there any longer, Felicity takes a step back. "I am sorry Oliver, I really am."

Without another word to the others, Felicity walks away and heads up the stairs. Diggle looks at his friend.

"I am sorry Oliver but Felicity maybe right, maybe it's time you get the truth."

OQ

Felicity enters the empty club through a loose skylight, and jumps in. Quietly, she walks down the ramp and stops. She spots Oliver at the bar and turns her attention to Malcolm Merlyn walking into the club. She moves closer to the ramp's edge.

"Thea just informed me that the Arrow attacked her." Merlyn walks towards the archer and stops, keeping a good distance between the two men.

Oliver responds to the man's statement but no loud enough for Felicity to hear. Instead, she watches Oliver pins the man down to the bar. Malcolm groans as Oliver keeps him pin to the bar, but does hurt him further. Oliver pauses as his phone vibrates and a confused look follows.

"Go ahead, I have time." Reluctantly, Oliver lets the man go and pulls out his phone.

The video starts playing. From the beginning he hears Sara's question the mysterious person, followed by the arrows hitting Sara's body. As Sara falls, the archer turns around and walks towards the camera, revealing her identity. Oliver lowers his phone in shock, as he looks at Merlyn. Merlyn regains his composure. "I don't think you want the League to see this video and if you kill me, they will."

Merlyn walks towards the archer then around him. Oliver remains frozen in his position, in shock. "This isn't her." Oliver's first words since he finished watching the video.

"It is and isn't." Malcolm stops behind Oliver. "There is a specific plant that grows in South America, one that thrives particularly in Corto Maltese. The plant makes the individual prone to suggest, and have no memory of their actions."

"I will tell Ra's that this was your doing that Thea was under your control." Oliver turns around and faces the man. Malcolm takes a step further, one step closer to the archer.

"He will still kill her because she was the one who fired the arrow." Malcolm proclaims his innocence. Oliver looks at the villainous man. "You gave her a death sentence."

Felicity's heart starts beating rapidly at the archer's words. "No Oliver, I have given you enough reason."

Felicity sees the smug look that appears on Malcolm's face.

"Enough to do what?" Oliver asks.

"To tell Ra's that you killed Sara Lance and by right, you will be given a trial by combat with Ra's. With his death, it will erase any blood debt from his reign, including Thea's."

Oliver stares at the man, unable to comprehend how he can move his daughter to kill for him. "And your life too."

Malcolm scoffs at Oliver's words. "Don't take long with your decision." The man turns around and starts walking away. "Ra's isn't known for his patience."

Felicity watches the evil man leave the club. She slowly and quietly stands up, her eyes locked on Oliver. Slowly, she pulls her attention from the archer and towards leaving the club unseen.

TM

_Felicity takes a deep breath as she stares at herself in the mirror. She still cannot believe that she was doing this. She runs a hand down her white dress, her hair let down. Behind her, Sara approaches and rests a hand on her shoulder. Sara smiles at her through the mirror. _

_ "You know you don't have to do this. No one is forcing you." Felicity smiles at her friend. _

_ "I know I don't have to. I want to." Sara nods her head and steps back. Felicity turns around and spreads her arms wide. "What do you think?"_

_Felicity spins around once and Sara's smile grows bigger as Felicity stops. "You look beautiful." _

_Behind the assassin, Caitlin walks in and smiles at the two. She stops beside Sara. _

_ "You look very beautiful Felicity." _

_ "Thank you Caitlin, is everything ready?" Caitlin nods her silently. The door opens again and Barry walks in and smiles at the sight of Felicity. _

_ "Wow Felicity." Felicity smiles as she walks up to the speedster. He offers his arm and she takes. Sara and Caitlin follow behind. Felicity and Barry step into the hallway and let the two women go first, they followed behind them. They enter the kitchen of the West home, but do not go any further. Barry releases her arm and stand in front of Felicity. _

_ "Are you sure you want to do this?" He looks into her eyes but saw no doubt in them, the same look she had when Felicity claim she would raise her son alone. _

_ "Yes I am Barry. I know what I am doing." Barry nods his head. "I know you do and ever since I've known you, you've had a plan. I just want to make sure that no one is forcing you to do this, especially the assassins." _

_Felicity lets out a small laugh. "Nyssa and Sara are not forcing me. This is the best decision for my son and I. Tommy will protect us, I know that for sure."_

_ "Okay because there is no turning back after that." Behind Barry, Joe West enters the kitchen. Barry turns around to look at his foster father. "We are ready, if you guys are."_

_ "We are ready." Felicity tells the detective with confidence. Joe nods and walks back outside. Barry takes his place beside Felicity; she grabs his arm and the two walks through the kitchen to the backyard. There are only a few guests, mostly Team Flash and Nyssa. At the end, Tommy Merlyn stand in a borrowed suit and tie, his eyes solely on Felicity. Felicity looks up at her future husband as she draws closer to him. As she gets closer to him, she turns her head to see Sara holding her four-month-old son, who is peacefully sleeping. Felicity smiles and turns back to the groom, who now stands before her and Barry. _

_Barry releases her hand and gives it to Tommy, who gently takes it. In front of them, Nyssa stands in her League uniform. She starts talking as the couple looks at one another. _

_ "I just want you to know that you're not my second choice." Tommy tells her. _

_Tears well up in Felicity's eyes, his words touching her breaking heart. She listens to Tommy's "I do", followed by her voice. They share one kiss and in that moment, Felicity realizes and partially accepts she has married Oliver's dead best friend. _

"Tommy!"

Felicity walks down the halls of the abandon warehouse that has been turn to a secret haven for her and her friends. She enters the large, main room where all the computers, weapons and training gear are located. At the mats, Tommy Merlyn looks up from his training and comes to a relaxed position.

"Felicity, what-

He stops talking as he sees her expression and the distance that she has put between them. Tommy looks at her eyes and sees that she has learned the truth. "How?"

"Does it matter? You lied to me!" She clenches and un-clenches her hands, the anger moving through her body.

"Don't go there, Felicity." He cautions her.

"Don't go where, Tommy? I knew you were hiding something from me and I knew better than to ask, but I never imagine it was this." He takes a deep breath before continuing, channeling his anger and frustration. Repeating to himself not to hurt his wife. "My mission-

"Don't!" Felicity stops him. "Your mission is putting your sister and best friend in danger."

"Thea is not danger, nor would I ever put her in danger." Felicity rolls her eyes at his words. "Maybe you wouldn't but your father would."

Tommy closes his mouth, unable to defend the actions of his father. Instead, he takes a few steps forward to Felicity, closing the distance between them a bit. Felicity remains in her spot.

"What are you doing here Tommy and don't lie to me. I am tried of all the lying." He scoffs at her words.

"You're tried of lying! Why did you keep telling me that the calls and messages were from work, when they were really from Oliver?" He throws at her, his anger building up in him.

"Don't throw this back at me! I had no idea that helping Oliver had some connection to you and the League!" Felicity shouts at her husband in anger.

"You were protecting Oliver! There is no excuse!" Felicity stares at her husband, her anger starting to shake her body. "Yes, I was but it is nothing compared to what you have done to me."

Her tone is harsh, putting Tommy on alert. "I did nothing to hurt you, Felicity."

"You used me!" He opens his mouth to respond but Felicity doesn't give him chance to defend himself. "You allowed Nyssa between us and followed her orders. Like her, you saw me as a problem and deemed yourself to distracted me from what was going on here!"

A moment of silence comes between the couple, both of them shaking with anger. "Did you honestly believe that you can come and go, and I wouldn't find out why you were really here?"

"It doesn't matter to me if you found out, our marriage isn't based on honesty." His words hit her as their reason behind their marriage proposal comes back to her. "From the beginning of our marriage, you have looked the other way because it's the only thing that you can do."

Tommy's venomous tone stuns her and his reminder to her that she is useless against his and the League's actions.

"I would not look away when my city is being threaten because your master is acting like a spoiled child! You and your people would endanger innocent lives for one man, including mine and Tommy's!" Tommy softens at his wife's words concerning hers and her son's safety, but he does not falter in the argument. "You and Tommy will never be in danger, you know that."

"Even if that were true, you would still stand to side and watch your sister, and best friend be killed because of your father's actions." She questions the assassin. "You are no better than your father."

Felicity's words hit him like a ton of bricks. Not even a wound from a duel with the enemy could affect him as his wife's words do now.

"I am not my father." He hisses as he takes a step forward and Felicity takes a step back. "Maybe not Tommy but you are no better than him. You are allowing Oliver to take responsibility for the events that your father put in motion."

"Do not blame this on me!" Tommy puts a finger at her, forcing her into a defensive position. "Oliver made his choice. If he wants to pay for my father's actions then so be it. I paid the price for my father's sins long ago. I will not protect him!"

Felicity stares at her husband in silence, the anger between the couple growing.

"I cannot believe that you would stand by and watch Oliver sacrifice himself. You are not the man I thought you were." Tommy freezes for a moment. He takes a step back, distancing himself.

"I changed the day I died and the day Ra's al Ghul brought me back to life, I back a different man, one with a new purpose. But as far as the person you think I am, I am the same man that you married." Tommy reminds Felicity of who he is. "I have no changed from the person I have become since my return. My loyalty will remain with the League and Ra's al Ghul, despite me being your husband."

He looks at her, straight in the eye. "I am no longer Oliver's friend. I am not Laurel's savoir or boyfriend. I have no reason to protect them when they stabbed me in the back."

"This isn't just about your loyalty to the League, you want revenge for what Laurel and Oliver did to you." Felicity states the truth behind Tommy's lack of actions to save his friend. Tommy does not respond to her words but remains silent.

"It has been three years, to them you are dead. Now that your best friend is in danger, you are willing to look the other way because of what he did to you?" Tommy looks at her. "Don't stand there and lecture me, Felicity. You know what it feels like, it will always be Oliver and Laurel. It doesn't matter that you had his child, he will always choose Laurel and Laurel will choose Oliver."

"Thank you for that, Tommy." She turns and starts to walk away, but stops. Felicity turns back to her husband. "Oliver may have taken Laurel from you, but you married me. You won."

FS

Felicity closes the front door after she pays the babysitter, and walks away. She walks through the living room and down the hall, she enters her son's room. Quietly, she walks to the crib and looks down. Her son peacefully sleeps, both his arms spread out making Felicity smile. She reaches down and pushes his hair back, then lays a hand on his stomach. A single tear falls down her cheek.

"I am sorry baby." She quietly tells her son, gently rubbing his stomach. "I am sorry for everything that I did to you and your daddy."

She pauses for a moment. She can feel more tears fall down her cheeks. "Your daddy is the best man that I know. He would do anything for his family. Oliver doesn't know but I know he will love deeply, and would do anything to keep you safe."

* * *

Felicity carefully walks down the iron steps of the foundry, watching each step as she hold onto her son. She hears the voices of Diggle and Roy, as she walks down the last step and walks closer to the group. Diggle moves in time to see her coming closer, and smiles at her. Oliver looks toward her direction and smiles at her, and her son. She stops before the trio.

"I came as soon as you called." John turns to the young archer, and nods his head. "Let's give them a minute."

Felicity watches the two men leave the foundry then turns back to Oliver. She spots the bag on the table, where Oliver stands. "So you're leaving?"

He glances down at his traveling bag then back up at the blonde. "I put it together."

"Yes I am." Oliver puts one more thing in his travel bag, and then closes it up. He turns to face her. "Diggle told me he called you, but I didn't think you would come."

Felicity sighs and lifts up her son a bit. "I know we haven't seen eye to eye lately and I know now I can't convince you to stay, because there isn't anything that I can offer you." Oliver tilts his head to the side; she lets out a smile at his actions. "But there is something I need you to do and you're not going to like it."

He takes a deep breath and takes a step forward. "Anything."

"You need to kill Ra's al Ghul." She makes her statement clear, as she takes a step forward. She holds her son close. "I understand that you do things different, trying to be someone else but you cannot let that man live. He is too dangerous."

Oliver grabs his bag and puts the strap over him, and lets it rest on his shoulder and across his chest.

"Felicity, a lot has changed in the year that you've been gone. We are both different people, you're a mom. But whoever I am, I know that I am someone who will do whatever, whatever it takes to protect my sister." Oliver confidently proclaims.

Felicity remains silent. In her arms, Tommy stretches out his hand towards Oliver and lets out a squeal. Oliver smiles at the baby and takes the baby's hand. A small smile appears on Felicity's face.

"His name is Tommy." Oliver pauses for a moment and looks at the blonde, but doesn't say anything. "Hello Tommy."

Tommy starts to happily babble, still holding onto Oliver's hand. The archer looks to the blonde. "There is one thing that you need to know and that's my feelings for you."

Tears start to fall down Felicity's cheeks. "Oliver-

"I love you, Felicity. I never stopped, even after you left. I know this isn't to tell you, but when is the right time?" Felicity feels her heart break at his confession. "I don't know what will happen after my duel with Ra's but I know that I will come back to you."

"Now I want to tell you not to go." Oliver smiles at her. "Oliver, you need to come back home."

He takes another step closer and leans in, kissing her forehead. Oliver releases the baby's hand and walks away. Felicity turns around to see the archer leave the foundry without a second glance back. She hears the door close and she lets out a sob, alarming her son at her odd behavior. Outside the foundry, Oliver opens the door and walks into the alley. Standing and waiting for him is Diggle, who stands across the alley from the club. Oliver stops in his tracks.

"John what-

The former solider walks over to the archer. "There is something that you should know." Oliver looks at his friend in confusion. "Lyla believes that I shouldn't tell you, especially now but you need to know."

"What is it, John?" Oliver questions with impatience.

"Felicity's son, he is your son too." Oliver's eyes widen at the information but he doesn't move from his position. "I don't know when Felicity is planning on telling you, but you needed to know before you left."

"Thank you, John but it doesn't change things." John nods his head and steps back.

Oliver walks away and out of the alley, not looking back. Now knowing about his son, Oliver had a more of a reason to face the demon's head.

FS

Felicity walks into the living and stops when she sees her husband standing in the same room. Tommy stands before her, dressed in his full assassin attire minus his mask and hood. Gaining her composure, she picks up an empty baby bottle and coffee mug, and walks pass him.

"You're leaving." It's a statement, not a question. Felicity walks to the kitchen and to the sink, and places the dishes into the sink.

"Yes, I have been called back. I came to say bye to you and Tommy." She stops and looks at her husband. "Tommy is asleep, we had a busy night."

She walks away from the bar and goes to work, getting a bottle ready for later that night or for the morning. Tommy takes a step towards the bar, watching his wife in somewhat disbelief at her cold behavior.

"So that's it? You're not going to talk to me." Felicity finishes her task and closes the refrigerator. She looks at her husband. "What do you want me to tell you, Tommy? That everything is fine and that our argument didn't happen."

"I know that not everything is fine, but I want to say goodbye to you and Tommy. I don't know when I will be able to see you two." Felicity doesn't respond but glances down at her hands and back up at Tommy.

"Maybe that's a good thing." Tommy looks at her in shock. "Felicity-

"Don't Tommy, just don't." Felicity puts up a hand to stop him from making another excuses. "I am tired of arguing. I just went to say goodbye to Oliver for what maybe the last time, he got to meet Tommy but he doesn't even that Tommy is his son. So I am sorry that I am not a loving wife, not that I would consider myself a loving wife like a fifties wife and I am just going to stop."

A silence grows between the married couple. Tommy takes a deep breath.

"Fine. Please stay safe, Felicity, for you and Tommy." He quietly tells her. "I'll try and check in soon."

"Bye Tommy." The assassin nods and turns around, walking towards the backdoor. She watches her husband walk out and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Felicity walks to her mantle with a lighter in her hand and lights the first candle for Hanukah. Across the planet, her husband, Tommy Merlyn stands in a forest watching his friend fight to the death against his master. He does not move form his position; he does not try to save his friend. Instead, he lets Felicity's words come true as he watches Ra's al Ghul pull the sword out of his friend, and kick him off the mountain. Back at home, Felicity points out the candles to her son; unaware that Oliver has fallen to his grave as her husband watches silently.


End file.
